Lo aprendí de ti (songfic)
by AniKamia666
Summary: "Yo no sabía que con un beso se podría parar el tiempo, y lo aprendí de ti" Honoka acaba de descubrir su primer amor, ¿cómo lo llevará? Quizá no tan bien como pensó en un inicio. Songfic basado en la canción del dúo Ha*Ash "Lo aprendí de ti". HonoUmi con algo (mucho) HonoErena.


**Si los fanfics fueran hijos, el parto de este tomó como dos meses xD, bueno, quizá no tanto, pero definitivamente me ha tomado un poquito hacerlo. Ahh después de esto no sé si voy a poder volver a hacer one shots de 2 000 palabras xD.**

 **— Pero Ani, ¿quién va a aventarse un songfic de 17k?**

 **Pues, no sé, pero ya lo hice así que... Aquí está xD. Espero les guste, hice una revisión, pero estoy segura que dejé pasar algo xD, no sé, lo siento en mi ser, pero bueno, eso lo checaré más tarde, por ahora, los dejo con este "pequeño" songfic que no parece songfic por lo separadas que están las frases xD.**

 **¡Buenas noches! o días... o tardes xD**

* * *

 **"Lo aprendí de ti"**

 **Songfic HonoUmi.**

* * *

— ¡Honoka! — llamó mi jefa — ¡Tenemos el local lleno, vuelve ya!

— ¡Ya voy! — entré corriendo al lugar. Trabajar como mesera en una pequeña cafetería era técnicamente pacífico, al menos por las tardes, porque en el momento en que todos salían de paseo o en un descanso de la oficina, nuestro pequeño local se llenaba horrible, lo que significaba que cualquier posibilidad de seguir comiendo donas en la parte de atrás, desaparecía.

— Termina de traer las galletas, ya no tenemos _brownies_ ni sándwiches de helado.

— ¡Umi! — me quejé — Pero yo no he probado los sándwiches.

— Haré más después— me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi cabeza — ¡Ahora ve al mostrador! — ahí estaba de nuevo, su naturaleza terrible.

Umi y yo habíamos ido a la misma preparatoria, también desde ese entonces conocíamos a Maki, Kotori y Eli, las últimas dos se harían novias algunos años más tarde. Al salir ella fundó este café en una plaza reconocida y más tarde, otro aún más grande en una avenida transitada, pero ese lo atendía su hermano mayor. Me invitó a trabajar aquí, y bueno, yo solo necesité escuchar "pan gratis" para acceder, ¡pero eso era una vil mentira! Porque cada pan que tomaba era cada pan que pagaba. Bueno, no siempre me lo cobraba, pero sí algunas veces, de cualquier manera, no era justo.

Aun así, no me quejaba. Trabajar con ella era divertido, además de que siempre había sido como una hermana mayor conmigo, como mi príncipe personal, me daba días libres cuando me enfermaba e incluso ella iba a cuidarme… También era comprensiva conmigo… ¿Por qué? Bueno…

Yo tengo una novia, se llama Erena.

* * *

La conocí gracias a una compañera de la maestría, Kira Tsubasa. Recuerdo que fue un día de abril cuando la vi entrar en el salón por mi amiga, desde ese momento, sus ojos audaces y su porte caballeroso hicieron que cayera completamente ante ella. Yo no estaba interesada en el amor, de hecho, nunca lo había estado, pensaba que me quitaría tiempo para divertirme con mis amigas o para ser realmente yo, pero ese día sentí como si una descarga eléctrica entrara por mi mirada y encendiera mi pecho.

 ** _"Te conocí un día de abril, un día común, el día que menos lo esperaba._**

 ** _Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía, y mucho menos lo buscaba…"_**

— Deberías hablar con ella— me dijo Tsubasa un día.

— ¿A quién?

— Erena.

— E-Eh— mis mejillas se encendieron, para mí, aparte de ser la amiga de Tsubasa, era como una luz inalcanzable, alguien que nunca podría reconocerme. No la conocía, la verdad era que no habíamos intercambiado muchas palabras más que cuando me preguntaba dónde se encontraba mi amiga castaña, y hasta cierto punto estaba encantada con su aspecto rebelde y genial… Mi corazón latía muy fuerte cerca de ella… Pero… —, no creo que sea buena idea.

— Es tu amor platónico, ¿o no? Acaba de terminar con su novia, quizá tengas oportunidad.

— Je, je…— me limité a sonreír. ¿Yo? ¿Oportunidad? Quisiera reír, pero tampoco tengo la autoestima tan baja. Solo no lo creía posible.

* * *

— Honoka, ¿verdad? — me preguntó.

— ¡Eh! ¡Sí, soy yo!

— Hola, me llamo Erena, creo que no nos habíamos presentado formalmente.

— Honoka— sonreí y extendí la mano, pero tarde recodé que ella ya sabía mi nombre —. P-Pero eso ya lo sabes— sentí mi cara arder.

— Eres una chica curiosa— me sonrió —, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? Conozco una buena cafetería aquí cerca.

— ¡¿Y-Yo?! ¡Sí! — una pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza, parecida a la de Umi, me regañó por no comportarme adecuadamente, así que afiné mi garganta — Me encantaría.

— Genial— me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé con alegría. Nunca me imaginé que ella fuera a hablarme algún día, pero ahí estábamos, camino a una… ¿cita? ¡Era una cita! El rojo volvió a mi rostro y sonreí involuntariamente. Miré al frente de la calle y miré que nos dirigíamos a la plaza donde estaba el café de Umi.

— Em… ¿De casualidad la cafetería a la que te refieres se llama _"Ocean dust"_?

— Sí, ¿la conoces?

— Eh… Je, je— rasqué una de mis mejillas —, yo trabajo ahí.

— ¿En serio? No te había visto.

— Ni yo, ¿a qué hora vienes?

— Muy temprano, como a las siete.

Inflé una de mis mejillas… A esa hora yo me encontraba en la parte de atrás comiendo, durmiendo o viendo la televisión.

— O-Oh… A esa hora yo todavía no llego— sonreí nerviosamente.

— Es una pena— me devolvió la sonrisa —, bueno, ya estamos aquí.

Como era usual, el lugar estaba casi lleno, pues eran cerca de las dos de la tarde. Umi y Maki estaban atendiendo junto a otra de las meseras que me suplían cuando yo estaba en la universidad. Erena buscó una mesa con la mirada y me guio a ella.

— Buenas tardes ¿Qué… Honoka? — Chika nos miró con sorpresa —, ¿no ibas a llegar más tarde?

— Eh… Sí…— reí ligeramente. Ella era más joven que yo y siempre había demostrado una gran admiración hacia mí, así que el que me viera holgazaneando en el trabajo o cuando se suponía que debía estar en el, era algo vergonzoso — Después de tomar algo me quedaré.

Chika miró a mi acompañante y me dirigió una mirada traviesa.

— Claro, entonces— levantó la pequeña libreta y nos sonrió—. Buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

— Tráeme un café caribeño y… ¿tú qué quieres ordenar?

— Eh… Yo— me daba pena tomar una malteada cargada de crema batida frente a ella, así que solo dije lo primero que me vino a la mente —… ¿Lo mismo?

Chika alzó la ceja y después anotó en la pequeña libreta. Se despidió de nosotras y volvió a la barra.

— Es una chica muy enérgica.

— Sí— sonreí.

— Y bueno, ¿de qué es tu maestría?

— E-Eh, en gastronomía, aunque me he especializado en repostería.

— Entiendo— miró alrededor en el lugar —, es bueno que trabajes aquí entonces, practicas lo que aprendes.

— S-Sí…

— ¿Tienes algún otro pasatiempo?

— Um— pensé un momento —… Me gusta mucho cantar.

— ¿Sí? A mi igual me gusta, hay que ir a un _karaoke_ algún día.

— Me encantaría— la chica que me gustaba me estaba pidiendo salir, tenía que ser mi día de buena suerte.

Una mujer entró en el lugar, arrebatando miradas de todos, entre ellas, la mía. Su cabello castaño brillaba de una manera espectacular, sus ojos morados eran como dos hermosas amatistas y sus rasgos finos y tiernos le daban un aspecto infantil, pero sin dejar de desprender un aura de madurez y experiencia.

Parecía que había fijado la vista en mi dirección, pero no fue lo único que vi ir hacia mí. En un momento, ya tenía a Erena por encima de la mesa, besándome.

El contacto fue tan repentino que me alejé lo más rápido que pude, pero ella volvió a acercarse a mí, atrapando mis labios con los suyos, y esta vez, cedí. Era suave y olía a almendras, cerré los ojos, concentrándome en su calidez, y cuando se separó, no pude evitar mirar alrededor, pues me imagino que no todos los días alguien se sube a la mesa de la cafetería para besar a otra persona.

— Lo siento, yo— sus ojos se dirigieron a algún punto en la cafetería, pero no pude alcanzar a fijar mi mirada en lo que ella veía, ya que casi inmediatamente recargó su barbilla en el dorso de su mano y me sonrió —… Lo siento, no pude controlarme, eres hermosa.

— ¿Eh? — ¿eh?

— Eres muy hermosa Honoka…

— ¿Her-Hermosa? — ¡¿qué sucedía tan de repente?!

— ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? — dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba junto a mí.

— ¡¿Eh?! — ¡No!, ¿o sí? ¡Umi, ayuda!

— ¿Eso es un no?

— No, bueno, no sé…

— Tranquila, déjame hacerme cargo…— susurró mientras se acercaba a mí, y yo cerré mi boca por impulso, pero a medida que sentía más su aroma, mis movimientos comenzaron a seguir los suyos. Suspiré lentamente, no me desagradaban sus besos, pero estábamos en un lugar público, así que sentía algo de pena. Creo que si Umi me viera ahora pensaría que es indecente lo que hacemos.

… eh

¡Umi!

Puse una mano entre el cuerpo de Erena y el mío.

— L-Lo siento, estamos en público.

— Oh, cierto, el afecto suele incomodar a algunos.

— Je, je— le sonreí nerviosamente. Mi mirada se posó en el mostrador y después en Umi, quien me miraba con una expresión extraña, quizá no le gustaba que estuviera compartiendo besos con alguien en su local, siempre ha sido muy penosa en ese aspecto. Nuestro contacto visual se rompió cuando ella se agachó a tomar algunas galletas del mostrador —… Em… No sé qué decir— sonreí. ¿Qué se supone que se dice después de un beso?, ¿No se suponía que antes debe haber una historia súper dramática antes de siquiera tomarse la mano? Creo que estoy haciendo algo al revés, como siempre. En fin, lo tradicional nunca ha sido para mí.

— Tranquila, no tienes que decir nada.

— L-Lamento la espera— Chika llegó con nuestras órdenes, quizá no quería acercarse mientras Erena y yo… Bueno… Hacíamos eso…

— Gracias— le agradeció Erena y ella se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

— ¿A qué hora entras a tu turno?

Miré en mi celular la hora, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde.

— Se supone que ya debería estar allá adentró— sonreí.

— Bien, entonces me iré ya, ¿quieres salir otro día? — sonrió, estaba muy confiada de sí misma.

— Sí— respondí casi por impulso.

— Genial, ¿me das tu número de celular?

— S-Sí…— saqué mi celular y ella el suyo, tras terminar, me besó de nuevo.

— Nos vemos luego, hermosa— dijo mientras sacaba dinero de su cartera y lo dejaba en la mesa

— S-Sí…— hizo un gesto con su mano y salió del café, seguida de la chica de cabello castaño. Quizá eran amigas.

— ¡Honoka! — Chika se aproximó hacia mi — ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Ya tenías novia? ¡Todo este tiempo pensé que saldrías con Umi!

— ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

— No sé, me daban esa aura, y como siempre te la pasas hablando de ella.

— N-No— me sonrojé —… ¡vayamos a trabajar!

¿Yo, con Umi? No… Ella no me veía de esa manera, ¡era mi mejor amiga! En fin, como diría ella, no hay que perder tiempo.

Ah… Quizá sí pienso en ella un poco…

En fin.

— En serio que no quieres hablar de eso, ¿verdad? — me sonrió, ¡era obvio que no! — Ve, yo me quedaré recogiendo.

— Sí— entré por la puerta de servicio del café y ni bien estuve dentro, me detuve a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido con Erena, dejando el tema de Umi de lado. Iba menos de un día desde que había cruzado más de unas cuantas palabras con ella, y ya nos habíamos besado muchas veces… E intercambiado números de teléfono…

Wow…

¿Así de rápido va el amor?

Apenas lo podía creer. Era la primera vez que alguien me miraba de esa manera, con deseo contenido, era la primera vez que alguien me decía que era hermosa, y también era la primera vez que alguien actuaba de esa manera conmigo, como si quisiera conquistarme. Se sentía realmente lindo… Erena era linda… Y yo le gustaba…

Sonreí.

Le gustaba a Erena.

 ** _"Y de pronto apareciste tú._**

 ** _Destrozando paredes e ideas te volviste mi luz"_**

* * *

Mientras me cambiaba al uniforme de la cafetería, Umi entró en el vestidor, pero al ver que me estaba quitando a blusa, cerró la puerta con fuerza. Esto ya había ocurrido algunas veces, pero en esta ocasión no gritó del otro lado que lo sentía, ni siquiera pareció avergonzada, es más, en los pocos segundos que había visto su rostro, noté que estaba desganado y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Me apresuré a vestirme y salí en su búsqueda. La encontré entrando en el almacén, así que la seguí.

— ¿Umi?

— Eh… Honoka— escuché algunos sonidos extraños venir del lugar donde se encontraba, pero pasó sus mangas por su rostro y volteó a verme. Esos ojos no podían engañarme.

— Umi… ¿Estuviste viendo "Héroe" de nuevo?

— ¿Eh?

— Siempre te pones sentimental con la muerte de Espada Rota y Nieve— sonreí. Mi amiga era muy fácil de leer.

— Sí, perdón, no quería que nadie me viera llorar — su mirada bajó al suelo y se quedó ahí por un buen tiempo —… Debe ser ridículo lamentarte por algo así…

— Es normal— sonreí y la abracé. Hacer esto generalmente la reconfortaba, pero esta vez fue como abrir una llave de agua, pues se aferró a mi y siguió sollozando. Me pregunto si la película era lo único que le había ocurrido, nunca había visto a Umi llorar de esa manera, de alguna forma me lastimó a mi también, así que las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos, para después salir. Mi amiga se apartó al notar que yo también estaba llorando.

— ¿Honoka?

— L-Lo siento— dije entre hipidos, mi pecho dolía mucho —… Verte llorar es doloroso.

Ella sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas y me atrajo a su pecho, rodeándome gentilmente y acariciando mi cabeza con dulzura.

— Tranquila, gracias— mis mejillas hormiguearon, siempre me pasaba cuando Umi se ponía tan cariñosa conmigo. No estaba acostumbrada a ver este lado dulce y asertivo de su parte, bueno… La Umi que yo conozco, es más: "¡Honoka, ponte a trabajar!", y así.

Estuvimos abrazadas un momento y después volvimos a nuestras labores, y, por ende, regresó la Umi gritona. No me gusta verla llorar, pero quisiera que me mostrara un poco más de ese calor y ternura que me dejaba ver de vez en cuando.

* * *

Mi relación con Erena comenzó después de ese día, aunque fue todo un show decirle a las demás personas, todos se sorprendieron de que no fuera Umi, ¡¿tan difícil era pensar que solo éramos amigas?!

En fin, las cosas con Erena estaban pasando demasiado rápido, tanto que cuando menos pude reaccionar, estábamos en mi casa, besándonos de una manera que, para mí, era demasiado intensa, no sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado así, pero mi mente no lograba pensar en nada. Sus ojos y sus besos lograban adormecer mis sentidos.

— E-Erena— susurré contra sus labios una vez sentí el tacto de sus manos sobre mi piel. Se sentía bien, era como… algo extraño, como si el roce de sus dedos encendiera todas las terminales nerviosas de mi cuerpo, se supone que debería estar impaciente por este momento, pero tenía miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si ella ya tenía experiencia? ¿Qué debía hacer yo? ¿Había alguna regla de tiempo o de cuanto podía tocar?

— Tranquila— me quitó la blusa con lentitud —, yo te guiaré.

— ¿Ya has hecho esto antes?

— Sí, ¿tú no?

— N-No…— admití con algo de pena. Ella me sonrió tiernamente y besó mi mejilla.

— Dejémoslo aquí, ¿está bien?

No supe qué decir. Me besó en la mejilla y me tomó de la mano para entrar en mi habitación.

— L-Lo siento— susurré, apenada. Se suponía que era su novia, pero… Hacer esas cosas era aún demasiado para mí.

— Tranquila— se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, recostándose conmigo —. Este es un paso importante, debes hacerlo con la persona que más ames.

— ¡Y-Yo te amo! — o al menos eso creo.

— ¿De verdad?

— S-Sí… — si el dolor en mi pecho al verla no era amor, entonces no conocía nada de tal.

— Entonces hay que esperar a que sea lo suficientemente grande— besó mis labios —, por ahora, ¿podemos dormir un poco? La verdad estoy algo cansada.

— Sí…— la abracé y ella volvió a envolverme en sus brazos. Se sentía lindo tener a alguien que me quisiera, que se preocupara por mí, que me cuidara de esa manera, que se pusiera un poquito celosa si me coqueteaban. Erena a veces era algo fría conmigo, pero nunca me había rechazado, simplemente me pedía un momento.

 ** _"Yo no sabía que con un beso se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti"_**

— ¡Ah! Umi… ¿Puedo salir temprano hoy? ¡Te prometo que mañana llego temprano para arreglar todo!

— ¿Todo bien? — me preguntó, preocupada.

— Sí, es solo que hay una feria y Erena me invitó a ir.

Ella frunció el ceño. Ugh… Parece que me regañará por no poner prioridad al trabajo, pero no había podido ver a Erena por casi dos semanas, tenía que dedicarle aunque fuera un poco de tiempo a mi novia.

— Bien, ve.

— ¿Eh? — ¿en serio?

— Es tu vida Honoka, si quieres ir, ve, tranquila, yo me encargo— a pesar de que lo dijo con una sonrisa, me dolió muy en el fondo. Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había podido hablar mucho con ella fuera del trabajo.

— P-Puedes ir con nosotras si quieres— ella me miró con extrañeza, como si hubiera dicho una mala broma.

— No gracias, tengo planes.

— Eh… Bueno…

— Diviértete— sin decir más, entró en su despacho.

Algo me decía que no estaba bien, pero también sabía que, aunque así fuera, ella no me lo diría.

Bajé las escaleras del centro comercial hasta la salida y esperé a Erena. Llegó en su motocicleta, y cuando se detuvo, se quitó el casco.

— Buenas noches señorita, ¿la llevo?

— ¡Hola! — decidí hacer a un lado mi ánimo y concentrarme en mi novia — ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Y esa pregunta? Hablamos todos los días por _whatsapp_ y llamada— sonrió.

— Pero es diferente a preguntarte en persona— inflé una de mis mejillas. Ella rio y acarició mi cabello.

— Estoy bien— me dio un pequeño beso, el cual no tardé en corresponder y hacer más extenso.

— Tenemos que llegar a la feria— susurró.

— Solo un poco más— volví a besarla, esta vez con más ímpetu. De alguna manera me había hecho falta: sus atenciones, sus mimos, sus detalles… Ella, en sí.

— ¿Pasa algo? Estás muy cariñosa Honoka— me sonrió.

— Te extrañé— le devolví el gesto.

— Me encantan tus ojos— besó mi frente.

— Y a mí los tuyos— suspiré sin darme cuenta. Ella parecía sorprendida, quizá el sentirla lejos había hecho que fuera más sincera, pero la verdad era que me sentía mejor siendo de esa manera, correspondiendo las atenciones que ella me daba.

— Eres tan tierna— tomó algo de detrás suyo y me lo extendió—. Ahora ponte el casco, tenemos toda una noche de diversión por delante.

Tomé el casco que me ofrecía y me subí detrás de ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Nunca me acostumbraría al vaivén de la motocicleta, pero al menos ya podía soportarlo.

 ** _"Ni que con solo una mirada dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí"_**

* * *

— ¡Es enorme, enorme, enorme! — grité con admiración. Después de estar toda la tarde y parte de la noche recorriendo el parque, llegamos a una gran rueda de la fortuna, el cliché de todas las citas. Un cliché que quería en mi cita — ¿Podemos subir?

— Claro, aunque es muy alto— noté la preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas? — me aferré a su brazo.

— No es tanto el miedo, es la incomodidad… Ahí yo…— rascó su mejilla y suspiró pesadamente —, ¿quieres subir?

— Si no te gusta, entonces no, tranquila— realmente sí quería, pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? No quería matar a mi novia. Umi no me iría a sacar de prisión, de eso estoy segura. Recordar el nombre de mi amiga me hizo sentir un poco mal, pero decidí rechazar ese sentimiento. Ahora se trataba de Erena y de mí.

— Vamos— me sonrió.

— ¿Eh?

— Quieres ir, ¿o no? Sería lindo que vayamos, hay que hacer cosas nuevas— dijo mientras hacía un mohín, realmente no parecía que estuviera bien.

— No tienes que forzarte, Erena.

— No, tranquila— tomó mi mano —, quiero ir contigo— parecía seria.

— B-Bien— esa mirada era mi punto débil, amaba la decisión en sus ojos —, vayamos— volví a abrazarla.

Entramos en el pequeño compartimento y nos sentamos en el mismo lado.

— ¡Se ve toda la feria! ¡No! ¡Todo el país!

— Ja, ja— Erena rio sonoramente —, dudo mucho que eso sea posible.

— Claro, allá veo Uchiura— señalé.

— Eres alguien muy curiosa— sonrió. Miró por la ventana y pude ver algo de nostalgia en su mirada.

— Erena… ¿Segura que estás bien?

— Lo estoy.

— No parece que…— no pude terminar de decirlo, cesó mis palabras con sus labios, y yo no pude luchar más. Siempre que me besaba podía sentir la intensidad de su personalidad y el cómo intentaba someterme a esta, y aunque yo no quisiera admitirlo, me gustaba, me gustaba que se pusiera arriba de mi mientras besaba mi cuello, mis mejillas, mis orejas, mis ojos, mis labios… — Erena— jadee entre el beso.

— Realmente, realmente eres hermosa.

— T-Tú también— acaricié el contorno de su rostro y fijé mis ojos en los suyos. Nos miramos un momento antes de volver a unir nuestros labios en una nueva danza un poco más intensa que la anterior, y esta vez, se aventuró a colar su mano bajo mi ropa para sentir mi piel. El tacto frío de sus dedos me hizo arquear ligeramente mi espalda, pero me acostumbre. Sentía que había corrido un maratón, pues mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi cuerpo estaba caliente.

Se detuvo, y la miré con la duda marcada en mi rostro.

— No podemos hacer algo así aquí— besó mis labios —, pero si quieres… Podríamos continuar en mi casa.

¿Había llegado el momento?

Mi cabeza no me permitió pensar en eso cuando pasamos la puerta de su departamento y me aprisionó contra la pared de la entrada. Los besos que comenzó a dejar en mi cuello me hacían cosquillas, pero de manera extraña, comenzaba a hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo, lo cual se intensificó al sentí su rodilla entre las mías. Sentí que quería cargarme así que di un pequeño salto para rodear su cintura con mis piernas y ella puso sus manos en mis muslos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que el tacto de su cama me tomó por sorpresa; Había sido rápido, aún más rápido fue el cómo mi ropa se desprendió de mi cuerpo y sentí su piel contra la mía.

— E-Erena…— gemí mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — su voz era grave y pausada.

— No es nada— la rodee con mis brazos —, solo quería decir tu nombre.

— An… Honoka…— sentí su mano en mi entrepierna, se movía con suavidad, pero pronto comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, hasta el punto que pude sentir cómo comenzaba a humedecerme más de lo que ya estaba.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que todo siguiera su curso. Estaba segura, y quería demostrarle a Erena que estaba decidida.

— E-Erena— arqueé mi espalda cuando sentí sus dedos moverse dentro de mi —… ngh… ahh… Erena… T-Te amo…

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, sentí cómo mis paredes comenzaban a rosar más con sus dedos y después, una sensación que viajó por todo mi cuerpo hasta concentrarse en mi entrepierna me hizo morder mi labio inferior con fuerza.

— Honoka…— sentía su respiración agitada.

— Erena— la besé y ella me correspondió dulcemente —… Déjame tocarte también— su rostro me mostró su sorpresa, pero su sonrisa me dio su aprobación. Ugh, Umi se hubiera desmayado si supiera que estoy haciendo estas cosas.

— Adelante— dijo antes de volver a unir nuestros labios.

 ** _"Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto, hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios._**

 ** _Descubrí que sí, porque lo aprendí de ti"_**

* * *

— Erena— susurré —… ngh Ere— no me dejó terminar—… Eren… ¡Erena! — me separé de ella ligeramente — Si no me dejas ir, llegaré tarde.

— Lo siento, es que no puedo controlarme.

— Llevas diciendo eso dos meses, Umi me regañó ya varias veces, y si me despide es posible que me tenga que ir a vivir contigo.

— No importa, yo trabajo— volvió a rodearme en sus brazos y yo rodee su cuello con los míos.

— Y yo tengo que pagar mi universidad también, además no se hacer nada— saqué la lengua —, así que a menos que me puedas conseguir a alguien que haga los deberes, no puedo mudarme contigo.

— Mm…— sentí sus manos ir a mi trasero.

— ¡Oye!

— Nos vemos en la noche— volvió a besarme y se fue corriendo.

— En serio que— sonreí —… En fin, ¡a trabajar!

Entré en la cafetería, como era costumbre, estaba llena, aunque eso no era nada comparado con otros días. Chika, Maki y yo habíamos tenido bastante trabajo, junto con Hanamaru, la chica que hacía las bebidas y comida que ofrecíamos. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Umi había estado rara estos meses, pensamos que sería cosa de unos días, pero ya se había alargado a seis meses.

Parecía triste, pensativa, distante…

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, era un mensaje de Erena.

 **Erena (en línea)**

 **Que tengas un buen día hermosa, espero duermas bien en el día, porque no te dejaré dormir hoy.**

— Pervertida— sonreí.

¿Qué decía? Eh…

Bueno, en fin, llegué a la cafetería y me dispuse a com… Trabajar. Busqué a mi amiga por todos lados, pero al parecer no se encontraba ahí.

— ¡Honoka! — Hanamaru se acercó a mí.

— Maru, ¿qué tal?

— ¿No sabes dónde está Umi? No se ha presentado en toda la mañana zura.

— Aquí estoy— su voz me hizo exaltar. Había llegado con Chika y Maki.

— ¿Umi? ¿Qué te ocurrió? — se veía terrible.

— Será mejor que vayamos a trabajar, todas— anunció Maki y las chicas se dispersaron. Al parecer si quería hablar con mi amiga tendría que esperar.

* * *

— Umi, ¿todo está bien?

— Sí, ¿por qué? — me dijo mientras terminaba de limpiar las mesas.

— Te ves un poco… diferente, no parece que estés bien, Umi, me preocupas.

Ella dejó el estropajo de lado, pero no volteó a verme, comencé a caminar hacia ella, pero se apresuró a entrar en su despacho. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

— Dale un poco de tiempo zura— escuché detrás de mí.

— ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que le ocurre?

— Eh… No del todo zura, simplemente estoy suponiendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

— En caso de que esté en lo correcto no creo que sea una buena idea que te lo diga zura.

— ¿Por qué?

— Lo siento zura— ella también se apresuró a entrar en la cocina. Miré el estropajo que Umi había usado hacía unos minutos, ella nunca dejaría algo a medias. Suspiré y tomé mi celular, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Me sentía muy mal

 ** _— ¿Hola?_**

 ** _— Hola amor, ¿cómo va tu día?_**

 ** _— Bien, tranquila, no saldré de mi curso a las cuatro después de todo, así que quizá no pueda ir a recogerte, pero, ¿me esperas en mi departamento? Quiero verte._**

 ** _— ¿Tu curso no era hasta las cinco?_**

 ** _— … Eso solo fue la semana pasada, entonces, ¿sí me esperas ahí?_**

 ** _— Seguro, tranquila…_**

 ** _— ¿Ocurre algo? Sueles hablar horas y horas._**

 ** _— ¿Recuerdas a Umi?_**

 ** _— ¿Cómo olvidarla? Me mata con la mirada cada que voy por ti._**

 ** _— Es muy sobreprotectora—_** sonreí **_—, pero últimamente… Ha estado diferente, muy triste y deprimida._**

 ** _— ¿Ya intentaste hablar con ella?_**

 ** _— Claro que sí, pero me evade, y todas las demás no quieren hablar conmigo de ella._**

 ** _— ¿Todas?_**

 ** _— Sí… No sé qué es lo que ocurre._**

 ** _— Tranquila, seguro no es nada, a veces hay cosas que deseamos guardar para nosotros, y no queremos compartirlas con nadie._**

 ** _— Pero yo… yo soy su mejor amiga—_** era raro que no me dijera algo, y me preocupaba, no me gustaba que se guardara esas cosas, o es que, ¿había encontrado una nueva mejor amiga? Esa idea me molestó. Nadie podía ser tan cercana a ella como yo, quien había estado a su lado toda su vida.

 ** _— Quizá es algo que la lastima tanto a ella, que no desea que pases por lo mismo, puede que sea incluso más simple de lo que crees._**

 ** _— Umi nunca ha sido simple—_** suspiré.

 ** _— Nadie lo es, bueno, tengo que colgar por ahora, pero te veo en la noche, hermosa._**

 ** _— Claro, te espero, te amo._**

 ** _— … También te amo, nos vemos más tarde._**

Al terminar la llamada sostuve fuertemente el celular entre mis manos, eran pocas las veces que Erena me contestaba que me amaba, así que claramente era algo único cuando me contestaba así, y lo guardaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Me dirigí a su departamento y cuando llegué, me acomodé en el sofá para ver la televisión.

* * *

Sentí movimiento, así que poco a poco abrí mis ojos, Erena me cargaba a su cama.

— Buenos días, hermosa.

— ¿Erena?, ¿Ya es de día?

— No, son las once de la noche.

— No tardaste mucho— me acurruqué en su pecho. Noté que una mueca de disgusto se formaba en su rostro.

— No, no tenía mucho que hacer ahí.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— Sí, solo vi a una persona que no quería ver, pero dejé las cosas en claro con ella.

— ¿Va en tu curso?

— ¿Eh?

— Esa persona.

— Sí…

— ¿Alguna ex novia?

— Algo parecido— besó mi nariz —, pero ahora— me recostó suavemente en la cama y mi miró con esos hermosos ojos que acababan conmigo —, te necesito… Honoka.

— Erena…— sus labios aprisionaron mis palabras en un beso y de nuevo, la noche se volvió calurosa.

* * *

Después de ese día, Erena se pegó a mi casi todo el día, menos en mi trabajo. No era algo que me disgustara, pero su rostro parecía confundido, extraño, ahora todos a mi alrededor tenían algo, bueno… Excepto Maki, Chika y Hanamaru. A ellas parecía irles bien con su respectiva pareja, demasiado bien diría yo en caso de Hanamaru, pues ya la había encontrado con Dia varias veces, intentando hacer de la cocina su nido de amor.

Pero ahora había algo diferente con mi relación. Después de la primera semana, Erena me invitó al cine, y una vez terminó la película y cenamos, nos dirigimos a su auto.

— Amor, ¿segura que todo está bien?

— Sí, tranquila.

— No lo parece— decidí usar un poco de mi convicción de preparatoria —, si algo sucede yo puedo escucharte, pero no me apartes de tu vida, así como así, me importa lo que te pasa.

— No es nada— se empecinó.

— Erena— tomé su mano, pero ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó, un beso lleno de lujuria y tosco, como la mayoría de los que me daba, pero esta vez no podía dejarme llevar. Quizá con Umi no podía hacer nada, y aunque me dolía, tenía que dejarla en paz, pero Erena era mi novia, así que al menos un poco de sinceridad no es mucho pedir, ¿o sí? —, Erena, detente— puse una de mis manos en su pecho y la aparté —. Dime qué sucede.

— Que no es nada— quiso volver a besarme, pero ladee mi rostro —, ¿qué ocurre?

— Eso te pregunto a ti, sabes que me importas, y mucho, si quiero saberlo es porque te amo y no me gusta verte mal— dejó salir un suspiro pesado y volvió a sentarse en el asiento del conductor, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a manejar —. Ere…

— Vayamos a casa— interrumpió, y aunque el resto del camino intenté sacar el tema, ella simplemente me ignoró.

* * *

Después de esa noche, pasaron tres días en que Erena no me buscó ni me mandó mensaje de nada. Intenté esperarla en su departamento, pero nunca llegaba, y terminaba por irme.

A mi alrededor miraba la figura distante de Umi, el secreto que todas compartían, y yo comencé a sentirme un punto aparte, con esos sentimientos, la ausencia de Erena no hizo más que acentuarse. No respondía mis llamadas ni mensajes, quizá la había molestado con mi insistencia, pero cuando amas a alguien, ¿no es normal preocuparte?

— Honoka— uno de esos días, Umi por fin me habló por propia iniciativa —, ¿todo bien?

— No— contesté neutral.

— ¿Ocurrió algo?

— Sí.

— ¿Qué fue?

— ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti? — la miré, lastimada. Por ella, por Erena, por todo.

— Yo… Lo siento— bajó la mirada. Me volví a las tazas que estaba acomodando y seguí con mi trabajo —. Honoka…

— ¿Ya hablarás?

— Primero… Quisiera saber cómo estás tú… Yo he superado lo que tenía, pero me duele verte tan desanimada.

— ¿Y luego me dirás qué era lo que tenías tú?

— Eh— rascó su mejilla —… Sí, lo haré.

— Erena...— no pude hablar más, el nudo en mi garganta se hizo demasiado grande como para decir algo.

— Entiendo— extendió su mano hacia mí y la posó sobre mi hombro —, lo lamento Honoka, se nota que la quieres mucho…

— Umi…— retiré su mano y la abracé con fuerza, cosa que ella correspondió, aferrándose a mí como pocas veces lo hacía. Ese contacto me reconfortaba.

— Aquí estoy— me quedé pegada a ella por un tiempo más, disfrutando de la seguridad que su cuerpo me daba. Pasaron algunos minutos y entonces me separé ligeramente de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo entonces?

— Con lo distraída que eres, tenía esperanza de que se te olvidara.

— Las cosas importantes no se me olvidan— hice un mohín—, ¿qué te pasó?

— Um— hizo una mueca, parecía que sería un tema difícil de hablar —, una persona que siempre he amado comenzó a salir con otra y… me pegó… bastante fuerte…

— ¿Quién sería tan borde como para no fijarse en ti? — reclamé — ¡No vale la pena!

Umi me miró unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos, pero inmediatamente rio con fuerza mientras las lágrimas salían de los ojos.

— Sí… Es una tonta— dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello—, pero creo que eso es lo que me gusta de ella, siempre parece necesitar que la cuide, pero creció demasiado rápido… Y muy tarde decidí terminar con mi timidez.

— Lamento escuchar eso— ahora me sentía tonta por estar triste, seguro Umi había estado mucho peor. Si llegaba a conocer a la persona que le había hecho daño, le daría un golpe en la cara… O le serviría el café muy amargo.

— No importa ya, ¿qué pasó con... tu novia?

— Eh— aquí íbamos —, Erena no responde mis mensajes…

— ¿Pelearon?

— No lo sé…

— ¿Entonces?

— Simplemente ha desaparecido.

Sentí a Umi tensarse, sonreí ligeramente, siempre había sido muy sobreprotectora conmigo, así que no me sorprendería que, si Erena entraba por la puerta del local, se le fuera encima. Aunque no creo que mi amiga use golpes, más bien, palabras.

— Lo lamento.

— No, tranquila— la abracé más fuerte —, ¿nos podemos quedar así un poco más?

— Sí— correspondió mi agarre y recargó una de sus mejillas en mi cabeza.

* * *

— ¡Honoka!, ¡Tenemos el local lleno, vuelve ya!

— ¡Ya voy! — y aquí estoy, intentando hacer mi vida normal. Ya casi va a ser un mes que no tengo contacto alguno con Erena, aunque en cierta manera, las chicas me han ayudado. Umi ha mantenido su distancia, es posible que se sienta incómoda al ver a su amiga deprimirse por una "tonta", como ella llamaba a mi novia, y bueno, aunque me doliera, tenía que admitir que yo también pensaba que Erena era una tonta. Sin contar que, como había dicho, había sido muy comprensiva conmigo y me ofrecía sus brazos para desahogarme.

— Termina de traer las galletas, ya no tenemos _brownies_ ni sándwiches de helado— me ordenó.

— ¡Umi! — me quejé — Pero yo no he probado los sándwiches— ¿usaba mi depresión para obtener comida? Usaba mi depresión para obtener comida.

— Haré más después, ¡ahora ve al mostrador! — tirana.

Suspiré y me despedí de esos deliciosos sándwiches, al menos sabía que mi amiga me haría más después.

— Me das un americano, ¿por favor? — esa voz…

— E-Erena…— levanté la vista, temerosa. Efectivamente, era ella, podría ser distraída, pero su voz nunca pasaría desapercibida para mí.

— Honoka, yo atenderé— ofreció Chika, y yo asentí. Miré a Umi, pero ella ya no se encontraba atendiendo.

— S-Sí…— levanté la tablilla y alisé un poco el mandil de trabajo que llevaba. Hacía mucho que no la veía, parecía que habían pasado años.

Salimos de la cafetería y nos sentamos en una de las bancas de madera que habían en la plaza, el silencio descendió sobre nosotras, yo no la miraba a la cara, no quería hacerlo. De pronto, una molestia se instaló en mi corazón, convirtiendo mi pena en enojo.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¿Solo eso vas a decir? — susurré.

— ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

— No lo sé, "hey, me secuestraron los extraterrestres y por eso no te llamé por un mes", o quizá, directamente, "ya no quiero nada contigo" — las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de mis ojos.

— Honoka… Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

— Tenía… Asuntos pendientes.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— Asuntos… personales.

— Regresaré a mi trabajo— dije mientras me levantaba, pero la sentí abrazarme por la cintura.

— Espera, lo siento, en serio, estaba algo confundida, no quería lastimarte, aunque creo que lo hice de todas formas, de verdad lo siento…

— S-Suéltame— las lágrimas estaban cayendo por mis mejillas, pero mi mirada enojada seguía en mi cara.

— ¿Aceptas salir hoy conmigo?

— Déjame— mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

— Por favor, Honoka…

— E-Erena…

— Te amo Honoka.

No lo pude evitar, me volví a Erena y la abracé muy fuerte, dejando salir toda mi tristeza.

— No te vuelvas a ir así.

— No lo haré…— levantó mi mentón y compartimos un beso húmedo por mis lágrimas, pero no por eso fue menos cariñoso y dulce.

* * *

Cariño…

¿Ahora qué era lo que ocurría?

Ciertamente Erena no había vuelto a desaparecer, pero había algo que se sentía diferente, era como si me evitara aun estando con ella. Desde nuestro reencuentro hace dos meses en mi trabajo, cuando ella fue a pedirme perdón, no ha vuelto a comportarse tan atenta, ahora sus brazos eran fríos y sus besos, casi insípidos.

— Erena, ¿qué quieres hacer este fin de semana?

— No lo sé, decide tú, iremos a donde quieras.

— ¿Q-Quieres ir a mi casa?

— ¿No dices que vives con una tal Kotori?, no quiero incomodar.

— E-Ella no estará.

— Entiendo…

— ¿Vendrás?

— Sí, yo te aviso.

— ¡Genial! — sonreí —, ¡Ah! Creo que ya es tarde, ¿a qué hora entras?

— A las nueve.

— ¿Las nueve?, ¿No era a las siete?

— No, ¿por qué?

— Eso me dijiste cuando tu curso comenzó.

— Ah— rascó su nuca —, hoy entro más tarde.

— Ah… Entiendo.

— Sí, me voy.

— Q-Que te vaya bien— la mitad de mi frase quedó al aire, pues Erena ya había comenzado a caminar.

— ¿Estaré haciendo algo mal? — susurré.

 **"De pronto algo pasó y la pasión faltaba, nuestras noches se alargaban.**

 **Jamás pensé sentirme sola y fría y tonta, aun estando acompañada"**

Agité mi cabeza en negación y entré en la cafetería, ahora solo faltaba que Umi me permitiera salir temprano, pues Kotori era diseñadora, y yo no era precisamente ordenada, así que la casa estaba llena de ropa, tela, cosas fuera de su lugar y algunas curiosidades desperdigadas por todas partes.

— ¡Umi! — llegué y la abracé. Ella se crispó y se volteó tan rápido, que cuando menos vi, ya tenía su mano contra mi cara, en señal de que me apartara.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Necesito pedirte un favor.

— No te voy a dejar dormir el resto del día.

— ¡Qué mala! Pero no es eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Sentí mi cara arder, pero logré decirlo mientras sonreía.

— Invité a Erena a mi casa, pero quiero llegar a recoger un poco.

Vi su mirada molesta, seguro me iba a regañar por no tener el suficiente cuidado a la hora de hacer mis deberes, pero no era mi culpa, entraba en la cocina, me preparaba algo sencillo, y cuando veía a mi alrededor, ya estaba todo fuera de lugar. Además, trabajo y estudio, no tengo tiempo de arreglar mi casa.

— Eh— Umi se pasó la mano por la cara —… Bien, vete.

— ¿Eh? — ¿había escuchado bien?

— E-Es importante para ti, ¿verdad?, vete.

— ¿E-En serio?

— Que sí— se volvió a los servilleteros.

— Gracias— de alguna manera esto no se sentía correcto —. Umi, ¿está todo bien?

— Claro que sí— siguió poniéndole servilletas a un cubo que ya estaba lleno de ellas.

— ¿Umi?

— Que te vayas, si sigues aquí cuando me de la vuelta, te levantaré el permiso y harás turno extra.

Eso realmente no me importaría, quizá Umi volvió a encontrarse con la persona que amaba. Aunque eso no me explicaba su buen humor ocasional y su cambio de actitud repentino, quizá vernos a Erena y a mí le trajo algún recuerdo. Avancé hacia ella y la abracé por el cuello, colgándome de ella.

— Te quiero, gracias.

— Yo… Yo también te quiero.

La solté y corrí a los vestidores. Ahora… ¿Qué debería hacer de cenar mañana?

* * *

No sabía que la limpieza de una casa podía tardar tanto, pero casi me llevó todo el día ordenar y limpiar todo, pues la tarde anterior que había salido del trabajo, me había acostado a dormir.

Pero al menos, al fin estaba lista. Le había preparado a Erena una pasta a la boloñesa, pues sabía que era su favorita. Pensé con ilusión que quizá, solo había tenido algunas semanas un tanto difíciles, así que me tenía que esforzar el doble en quererla.

La llamé, pero no respondió. Le mandé un mensaje, pero las palomitas azules fueron la única respuesta que recibí de su parte. Estará ocupada. Últimamente sus cursos son demasiado extensos.

Me dirigí a la cama y decidí descansar un poco.

Sentí que no fue nada, pero el tono de llamada de mi celular me despertó, pero no era Erena, sino Kotori.

 _— **¿Hola?**_

 _— **¿Honoka? Ah, perdón, ¿interrumpo?**_

 ** _— E-Eh no, ¿qué ocurre?_**

 ** _— Llegaré mañana, quizá._**

 ** _— Claro, tranquila, ¿estás con Eli?_**

 ** _— Sí… je, je…_**

 ** _— No te portes muy mal._**

 ** _— ¡Honoka!_**

 ** _— Es broma_** — reí ** _—, está bien._**

 ** _— ¿Aun no llega Erena?_**

Esa pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja.

 ** _— No…_**

 ** _— Es muy tarde._**

 ** _— ¿Qué hora es?_**

 ** _— Las doce._**

 ** _— Ah…_**

 ** _— ¿E-Estás bien?_**

 ** _— Sí, tranquila—_** normalicé mi voz. Pero realmente las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis ojos, seguro había una buena razón. Tenía que haberla.

 ** _— Puedo regresar ya, si quieres._**

 ** _— No, está bien, disfruta de tu noche._**

 ** _— En serio, puedo re- —_** corté la llamada.

Estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas. Ahora que lo pensaba, Tsubasa iba con Erena al curso que tomaba, podría preguntarle si es que está bien, quizá le ha ocurrido algo.

Marqué el número, sonó varias veces y me mandó a buzón todas ellas, en mi quinto intento, fue cuando escuché su voz del otro lado de la línea.

 ** _— ¿Hola?_**

 ** _— Tsubasa, perdón, sé que es muy tarde._**

 ** _— Lo es, ya estaba dormida… ¿Qué ocurre?_**

 ** _— ¿E-Erena está bien?_**

 ** _— ¿Erena? Creo que sí, hoy se fue con Anju._**

 ** _— ¿Qué?_**

 ** _— Creo que ya regresaron, ah, perdón, debe ser difícil tratar el tema de la nueva pareja de tu ex, por eso no te he dicho nada._**

 ** _— ¿M-Mi ex?_**

 ** _— ¿Sí?, Erena y tú ya cortaron, ¿no? Como la he visto estos meses con Anju… Pensé que—_** el silencio se hizo del otro lado de la línea —… **_Hija de puta._**

 ** _— ¿Tsubasa?_**

 ** _— Lo siento Honoka, de verdad lo siento._**

 ** _— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?_**

 ** _— Cuando Erena te conoció había terminado con Anju, le había dolido mucho, y cuando la vi más tranquila, le ofrecí que probara suerte contigo, después de todo eres una buena chica y sé que no le harías daño, pero yo le advertí a ella que no se atreviera a lastimarte y te hablara de frente, pero la puta ha vuelto a las andadas por lo que veo—_** no sabía qué decir, todas las palabras se agolparon en mi garganta **_—. De verdad lo siento Honoka, de verdad pensé que estaba todo bien, y que al menos había terminado contigo decentemente._**

 ** _— ¿A-A qué hora entran a su curso?_**

 ** _— A las diez de la mañana._**

 ** _— ¿Y a qué hora salen?_**

 ** _— A las tres de la tarde._**

 ** _— E-Entiendo…_**

 ** _— Honoka, de verdad, perdón, en serio pensé que eras lo que necesitaba una idiota como ella, pero veo que de nuevo lo ha echado a perder con su obsesión, en serio, en serio, lo siento._**

 ** _— G-Graccias—_** colgué la llamada. Vi que tenía un mensaje en _whatsapp_ así que lo abrí. Era de Erena.

 ** _My love_** **(última vez, 12:45 am)**

 **Hey, perdón. El curso se alargó después de las cinco, después de eso fui a arreglar unos pendientes. Estoy con Tsubasa, me pidió que le ayudara con algunas cosas. No creo poder ir a verte, mañana pasaré por ti.**

Tanto descaro en un mensaje hizo que me dieran ganas de llamarle y gritarle que nunca más se volviera a cruzar en mi camino, pero guardé la calma suficiente como para marcar un último número.

 ** _— ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Sabes qué hora…?_**

 ** _— Umi… Gh… Yo… Erena…_**

 ** _— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Dónde estás?_**

 ** _— En… Gh… m-mi casa…_**

 ** _— Voy para allá._**

Y sin esperar respuesta, colgó y yo terminé por aventar mi celular a los pies de mi cama. No quería saber nada, de nadie, solo quería darme un golpe por ser tan estúpida, tan ilusa… Tan yo… ¿Por qué era tan tonta?

Abracé mi almohada y dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran.

 ** _"Después todo se volvió monotonía,_**

 ** _Luego tantas mentiras, que ya ni tú te las creías"_**

— Honoka— una voz suave me hizo abrir los ojos.

— ¿Umi?

— Aquí estoy.

— ¡Umi! — la atraje hacia mi y seguí llorando, a pesar de creer que ya no me quedaban lágrimas.

— Aquí estoy, Honoka…— se acomodó en la cama y extendió su brazo para que me acurrucara junto a ella, mientras seguía desahogándome.

La amargura que me embargaba se fue poco a poco, y la respiración acompasada y tranquila de Umi se encargaron de arrullarme.

* * *

Escuché murmullos, y después, sentí un movimiento brusco que casi me hizo caer de la cama. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré a Umi y Erena, con los brazos entrelazados, mirándose como si quisieran matarse.

— ¡¿Es en serio, Honoka?! — me reclamó — ¡¿Me estás engañando con esta santurrona?!

— ¡N-No, no es así!

— ¡Al menos sería mejor que tú, imbécil!

— ¡Te voy a partir la cara para que aprendas a respetar a mi novia!

— ¡Erena! — me levanté de la cama y me puse entre ellas, abriéndome paso a empujones — Erena, tenemos que hablar— dije con toda la determinación que pude encontrar en mi coraje al verla golpear a mi mejor amiga.

— No me digas que en serio me vas a dejar por ella— tomó mis hombros con sus manos —, no, ¿verdad?

— No— su rostro pareció aliviado —, pero tú me dejarás por Anju, ¿no es así?

Los colores en la piel nívea de Erena bajaron aún más.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho?

— No importa quién me haya dicho— fruncí el ceño, pero no pude evitar que el llanto me asaltara de nuevo.

— Honoka, yo no…

— Será mejor que te vayas, Erena— dijo Umi.

— ¡Tú no te metas!

— No, tiene razón— me puse frente a mi amiga —, será mejor que te vayas.

— Tu me amas Honoka, yo te amo a ti, no dejes que te metan ideas extrañas.

— No tiene nada de extraño, y yo fui una estúpida al creer en ti y no ver lo que era tan claro— mi garganta se oprimía con fuerza, haciendo que me doliera tanto, que pensé que en cualquier minuto vomitaría mis cuerdas vocales —. Terminamos, Erena.

— ¡No voy a aceptar eso! — intentó acercarse a mí, pero Umi la detuvo, torciendo una de sus manos y obligándola a arrodillarse.

— No tienes derecho a exigir nada, te aguanté como la novia de Honoka, pero ahora nada me detiene de darte tu merecido.

— ¡Umi! — grité — Por favor, no quiero tener más cosas que me vinculen a ella…— comencé a llorar.

La vi sacar a empujones a Erena de mi habitación, exigirle la llave de mi casa y echarla fuera. Aun gritó un poco desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero Umi me cubrió los oídos y me sonrió, ella también estaba llorando, pero conocía sus ojos, esos ojos que ahora me demostraban lo impotente y enojada que se sentía.

— Todo va a estar bien— dijo mientras volvía a abrazarme.

— Gracias— me aferré a ella.

* * *

 ** _"Yo no sabía que sin tus besos pasaría tan lento el tiempo, y lo aprendí de ti._**

 ** _Y que aguantarme no llamarte tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí"_**

Estaba bien, al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Erena me buscó varias veces, pero pareció rendirse al final, pues no volvió a aparecerse en la cafetería. Esperaba que Umi no hubiera cumplido su palabra de enviarla al hospital si seguía viniendo.

Tuve que borrar su número de teléfono, era demasiado tentador y doloroso mirar su nombre en el identificador de contactos, terminé por bloquear sus llamadas y mensajes. Había sido difícil, sobre todo porque había veces en que me sentaba en la mesa de descanso del personal y miraba al vacío, recordando todo lo que había vivido con ella.

Mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primera cita… Mi primer todo…

Entonces no podía evitar querer escucharla o verla al menos una última vez para decirle que no volviera a buscarme, pero con las intenciones secretas de averiguar si aún me amaba, como decía cada que iba a rogar platicar conmigo. Toqué mis labios… Ansiaba un beso suyo, un abrazo, sentir su aroma, su calor…

Pero todo era falso, esas palabras bonitas no eran más que la capa que cubría sus mentiras, ahora lo sabía.

Ella me había enseñado muchas cosas al final, aunque hubiera querido no tener que pasarlas, pero a final… La vida no enseña con una pluma suave, ¿verdad?

— ¿Honoka?

— ¿Maki?

— Umi te estaba buscando, hay mucha gente, te necesita en el mostrador.

— V-Voy en un momento.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Y-Yo— mi voz se quebró de nuevo —… No…

— Ven, Honky— abrió sus brazos y no dudé en corresponder el gesto.

— No me gusta… sentirme así gh…

— A nadie…— acarició mi cabello y comenzó a tararear una melodía.

 **"Tampoco sabía que podría extrañarte tanto, ni desbaratarme y que se secaran mis labios,** **descubrí que sí. Porque lo aprendí de ti"**

* * *

— No ha venido…— dije mientras limpiaba las copas de malteadas.

— ¿Aun piensas en ella?

— No de esa manera— negué con ambas manos —, solo que, pensé que lo intentaría un poco más.

— Mejor así, nos ahorra problemas.

— A veces puedes ser muy violenta Umi.

— Ella se lo merece— la molestia en su voz era evidente —. Han pasado ya tres meses casi serán cuatro, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás pensando en ella?

— L-Lo siento— agaché mi cabeza —. He podido superarla poco a poco, con ayuda de todas, pero aun hay algo que… no me deja…

— Supongo que no es fácil olvidar a alguien— recargó ambas manos en el mostrador —. Es tortuosamente difícil.

— ¿Umi?

— No es nada— se impulsó hacia atrás —, cuando termines con eso puedes irte, estaré en mi oficina.

— S-Sí…

Terminé de limpiar, miré la puerta de la oficina de Umi, ahora que lo pensaba, en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, jamás he entrado, aunque en cierta forma es porque respeto su espacio personal, y porque la única vez que intenté curiosear, me regañó terriblemente.

Nunca hagan enojar a Umi.

El tiempo había pasado y yo me había vuelto más madura, o al menos eso quería pensar, se supone que debería comenzar a cambiar desde el momento en que me rompieron el corazón, pero no sentía ninguna diferencia, al menos no en mi forma de pensar, en cuanto a mi corazón, el nombre "Erena" ya no causaba absolutamente nada, más que tristeza, quizá esa se tardaría un poco más en irse. Salí de la Cafetería y decidí echar un vistazo fuera del área de cafeterías. Ya era de noche, así que todo brillaba y el ambiente se sentía tranquilo.

Miré el aparador de una tienda de ropa, había un vestido realmente bonito, pero viendo más allá, noté que era aun más bonito en alguien, y ese alguien era una chica de cabello castaño y grandes ojos púrpuras. Se me hacía conocida de algún lado, pero a quien sí pude reconocer totalmente, fue a Erena, quien la miraba con una expresión neutro, como si estuviera cansada, fatigada… Me dolió verla así, ¿qué era lo que había pasado con ella?

No, ese ya no era mi asunto.

Suspiré y sonreí hacia adelante, quizá algún día me animaría a comprar un vestido, aunque no tuviera a nadie que quisiera impresionar, lo haría por mí misma. Caminé hacia una tienda de chocolates, hacía mucho que tenía puestos los ojos en esas bellezas envueltas en papel dorado, y esta noche no se me escaparían de nuevo.

* * *

— ¡ _Halloween_ ha llegado! — anunció Chika, quien venía de la mano con su novia.

— ¡Chika! ¿Qué traes puesto? — preguntó Dia mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

— Un disfraz de vampiro, es obvio— infló el pecho. Se veía como un conde vampiro clásico, incluso tenía unas hombreras en forma de murciélago.

— Me quedaría bien— sonrió.

— ¡No zura! — Hanamaru infló las mejillas — Quiero verte vestida de lobo.

— ¿Y tú serás caperucita roja?

— E-Eh— Dia envolvió a Hanamaru entre sus brazos y ésta se sonrojó —… S-Sí zura.

— Mmm, me ha dado hambre.

— ¡Paren ustedes dos! — esa fue una doble voz, la de Riko y Umi.

— Son como dos gotas de agua— me burlé.

— N-No es cierto— se defendió Umi.

— Además no creo que quieras ver esos mimos melosos aquí— rebatió Riko.

— Pero si tu eres peor con Chika zura— dijo Hanamaru mientras sonreía con malicia. Esa chica se veía como un ángel, pero solo eso.

— ¡E-Eso no tiene nada que ver! — Riko se sonrojó totalmente.

Umi posó sus ojos en mi y yo sostuve su mirada, luego sonreímos.

Un nuevo año había llegado y tan rápido como lo había hecho, ahora se estaba acabando.

Al fin había acabado mi maestría, había sido duro, pero Umi siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme, o amenazarme, mejor dicho. De cualquier manera, todas me ayudaron de alguna forma.

— Te parecerías mucho a Umi, si tu cabello fuera azul— le dije a Riko mientras sonreía.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, aunque pareces más relajada que ella, antes a Umi no podías mencionarle ni siquiera un beso porque su cara se ponía como semáforo.

— Debió ser divertido— rio.

— Bastante, era todo un show.

— Quieres mucho a Umi, ¿verdad?

— Claro, es mi mejor amiga.

— Sí, eso veo, desde que te conozco siempre la mencionas al menos dos o tres veces.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, la conoces muy bien.

— E-Eso creo…— se sentía extraño de alguna forma.

— La verdad al principio pensaba que eran novias, pero Chika me dijo que no era así.

— ¡¿N-N-No-Novias?!

— ¿E-Estás bien?

— S-Sí… Solo me ha tomado por sorpresa— rememoré —. Tuve una pareja hace un año más o menos, y cuando le di la noticia a todos, se quedaron como, "¿Por qué no es Umi?".

— El cómo hablas de ella y cómo se miran hace parecer que son una feliz pareja— sonrió.

— ¿P-Pareja?

— Realmente se ven bien juntas.

— Pero no tenemos esa relación— negué con ambas manos —, quizá es solo que siempre hemos sido muy unidas.

— Seguro es eso— Riko dirigió su mirada al fondo y yo hice lo mismo que ella al notar su cambio de expresión. Chika estaba siendo acosada por algunas chicas que estaban encantadas con su disfraz de vampiro. Se levantó con fuerza y me sonrió de manera siniestra —. S-Si me disculpas, tengo que salvar a mi vampira de unas arpías.

— Eh… Seguro, ve…

Esa chica podía dar miedo, a pesar de que se veía que era tranquila la mayor parte de tiempo.

Me quedé pensando un momento.

Tenía mucho que no escuchaba esa afirmación… Aquello de que Umi y yo parecíamos novias, pero es que no era de esa manera, si yo pensaba en ella era porque me importaba, porque es mi amiga, y eso no tiene nada de raro… ¿o sí?

Además, ella tenía a alguien que le gustaba, un amor que parecía eterno, aunque hacía mucho que no estaba triste, pero sí algo distraída. La chica que tuviera el amor de Umi… Seguro sería afortunada.

Quizá Umi se comportaría como todo un caballero con ella, le escribiría esos lindos poemas que siempre ha plasmado en papel, la trataría como lo más preciado del mundo, y no importaría que ella estuviera en el fin del mundo, si necesitaba de Umi, ella iría, incluso se enfrentaría al mismo demonio por protegerla.

Sí… Ella es ese tipo de persona.

Suspiré sin saber exactamente por qué.

— ¿Le sirvo algo señorita? — escuché su voz.

— ¿Umi? — la miré, tenía un traje, parecido al de Chika, solo que sin las hombreras — Pft… ¿Qué traes puesto? — dije mientras reía.

— Chika me convenció— desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

— ¿Tendré que ponerme algo así?

— ¿Un traje? Si quieres, creo que la chica mandarina planea que todos los usemos.

— Café temático, ¡buena idea!

— Sí… Supuse que eso dirías, eres demasiado blanda con ella.

— Y tú muy dura— le mostré la lengua.

— Parece que alguien quiere trabajar doble turno hoy.

— ¡Iré a cambiarme!

Escuché su sonrisa a lo lejos.

El traje me quedaba más o menos bien, me pinté un poco las comisuras de los labios con la sangre falsa que estaba en la mesilla. Me miré en el espejo, parecía todo un _lord_.

— Supongo que ahora me falta hablar con frases rebuscadas.

— No creo que puedas hacerlo— escuché detrás de mí.

— Qué mala.

— Nunca te ha gustado la historia, ni leer, así que dudo que sepas las palabras que se usaban en la época de Drácula.

— ¿Y por qué no me enseñas, señor de la oscuridad?

— Cómo desees— se irguió de una manera graciosa y apuntó a la puerta mientras hacía una leve reverencia —. Sin duda ha sido una conversación interesante la que hemos detentado, pero, ¿podría usted acompañar al caballero Chika a preparar el dorondón?

— E-Eh… P-Por supuesto…

— ¿Entendiste lo que dije?

— C-Claro que sí, ¿quién crees que soy?

— ¿Segura? — Umi alzó una ceja, divertida.

— ¡Claro que sí! Me has pedido que ayude a Chika.

— ¿A?

— A-A…

— Que la ayudes a preparar la niebla que acaba de mandar a traer a Riko.

— ¡No dijiste todo eso!

— Lo último no, pero lo de la niebla sí.

— ¿Es doron… eso?

— ¿Dorondón? Sí, exacto.

— Pensé que era una flor, algo como el durazno.

—Ja, ja, supongo que así se escucha— sonrió —, ahora ve.

— Sí— le devolví el gesto y salí de la habitación.

Umi y yo como pareja…

¿Eso era siquiera posible?

Si pensaba y retrocedía en hechos, es cierto que siempre he estado pegada a Umi, no es de extrañar que todos pensaran que ella me gusta o algo parecido, pero…

Ah, mi cabeza se hará un caos si sigo pensando en estas cosas.

— ¡Honoka! — Dia me salvó de tirar las malteadas que llevaba para los clientes.

— ¡Eh! ¡L-Lo siento!

Dejé el pedido e hice una reverencia profunda, demasiado tarde para pensar que mi mente se haría un caos pensando en Umi, ya estaba hecha un caos.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — preguntó mientras tomaba la bandeja que llevaba. Había ocasiones en que ella ayudaba a Umi con la contabilidad del negocio, Maru la recomendó con gran entusiasmo, pues al parecer la conocía de toda la vida. Era como ver a mi amiga, pero con cabello negro y un poco más adorable.

De acuerdo, va una.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Desde que empezó el turno has estado más distraída que de costumbre, ¿ocurrió algo?

— No, simplemente le estoy dando vueltas a una cosa.

— ¿Qué es?

— Eh— el rubor coloreó mis mejillas, no sabía si podía decirle algo así a Dia, la única con la que confiaba para hablar era Umi, y justo ella era quien me había puesto a replantearme los últimos siete años de mi vida. Van dos veces—… No es nada.

Dia enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Estás segura?

— No— sonreí —, um, Dia, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Depende de qué pregunta.

— No es nada raro.

— De acuerdo.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Hanamaru?

— ¿Eh? Bueno— elevó la vista—, supongo que casi de toda mi vida, ella es muy amiga de mi hermana desde el preescolar, así que desde que tengo memoria he convivido con ella.

— Eso es mucho tiempo— dije con admiración.

— Sí, un poco— rascó el área del lunar que tenía en el mentón mientras sonreía.

— Y… ¿Las llegaron a juntar alguna vez?

— ¿Juntar?

— Sí… Románticamente…

— Eh— su rostro se volvió rojo —, no realmente, siempre pensaron que yo iba a terminar con otra de mis amigas, pero ella ya estaba más que apartada por otra amiga mía, y yo no tenía ningún interés en eso.

— ¿Cómo surgió tu interés? — ahora la plática había dejado de ser acerca de mi para enfocarme en la chica enfrente mío, pues siempre había tenido curiosidad acerca de su relación con nuestra pequeña y adorable chef.

— Dijiste que no sería nada raro— renegó, visiblemente sonrojada.

— No es nada raro querer a alguien— inflé mis mejillas.

— S-Supongo— miró a otro lado —. Bueno… Realmente no sé cómo decirlo, solo sé que cuando ella me dijo que se iría lejos de Uchiura para convertir su sueño de ser chef en realidad, entonces supe que no quería perderla, así que vine a buscarla y le dije que no quería que se apartara de mi… No es la gran historia, simplemente pasó.

— Esperaba algo más dramático— me sentía decepcionada.

— Bueno, perdón por no tener una historia llena de conflictos innecesarios.

— En todo caso, ¿entonces nunca dudaste porque fuera tu amiga?

— No me dio tiempo de dudar, simplemente supe que la quería, no suelo pensar mucho las cosas, incluso si Hanamaru no me hubiera aceptado, yo habría luchado por ella hasta que me quisiera.

— Qué posesivo zura.

— E-Eh...— la chica de cabello castaño estaba justo a espaldas de Dia, ni siquiera yo la había visto llegar ahí.

— Dia, Umi se enojará si entretienes demasiado a Honoka.

— Oh, claro, lo siento.

— ¿Y tú Maru?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que amabas a Dia?

— Y-Yo— el color subió al rostro de mi _kouhai_ castaña y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones de cabello —… D-Dia siempre me gustó zura… Desde el primer momento en que la vi…

— ¡¿Eh?! — Dia y yo parecíamos igual de sorprendidas.

— R-Regresemos a trabajar zura— dijo mientras se alejaba con la pelinegra siguiéndole el paso, preguntándole con emoción acerca de su respuesta.

— Qué lindas— sonreí. Ahora que lo pienso, Umi suele sonrojarse mucho cuando hablamos de amor, quizá sea porque suele ser penosa.

… Van tres…

Tres veces había mencionado a Umi en menos de media hora, ¿eso significaba algo?

— Honoka, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

— ¡Chika!

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¿Pensar mucho en una persona es amistad o amor?

— ¿P-Por qué me preguntas a mí?

— Necesito respuestas.

— ¿No se supone que ya tienes experiencia en el amor?

— Eh— ESA experiencia no contaba —… Solo tengo curiosidad, ¿sueles pensar mucho en Riko?

— Bueno— sobó su nuca con una de sus manos —, sí… la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora estamos trabajando— su rostro estaba completamente rojo —. Umi se va a enojar con nosotras.

— Oh, cierto.

— Bueno, sigamos.

No obtendría respuestas tan fácil, ¿verdad?

* * *

¿La miro de una manera diferente?

¿Parecemos enamoradas?

Realmente no era consiente de esas cosas, creo que, incluso, no era completamente consiente de Umi hasta que comencé a pensar en que ella y yo somos vistas como una pareja. Estaba acostumbrada a que yo hago algo mal, y ella me salva, yo lloro, y ella me consuela en sus amables brazos, ella necesita apoyo, y yo estoy ahí con una gran pancarta, gritándole que lo logrará, como cuando tomó la iniciativa de tener un negocio propio, ella quiere relajarse, y escuchamos música en su habitación, mientras contamos cosas que nos pasan día a día.

Hace mucho que no hacemos nada de eso.

Quizá sea lindo repetirlo.

— Umi.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué harás el fin de semana?

— Lo de siempre.

— ¿Quedarte en tu casa a dormir?

— Tengo semanas muy extenuantes.

— Claro, claro— sonreí. Sabía que eso no era lo único que hacía mi amiga, pero me gustaba molestarla.

— Pensaba que quizá, podríamos descansar ambas, ya sabes, hace mucho que no compramos pastel y nos reunimos en tu casa para platicar de lo que pasa.

Pude ver que se tensó, ¿había dicho algo malo?

— ¿Y por qué?

— ¿Por qué? Bueno… ya dije que quiero pasar un rato contigo.

— No dijiste eso— sonrió.

— Bueno es casi lo mismo— devolví el gesto.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos pastel?

— Sería lindo.

— Bueno, entonces veámonos este fin de semana.

— ¡Genial! — la abracé, y ella me envolvió también en sus brazos. Sentirla tan cerca hizo que recordara todas las cosas que me había cuestionado esos días, así que se sintió extraño, un poco diferente… Su rostro pegado a mi cabello… Mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, los suyos rodeando mi cintura. Se sentía bien, extrañamente bien, quería prolongar mucho más ese contacto, pero ella se alejó ligeramente de mí, indicando que el abrazo había terminado.

— E-Entonces te espero mañana.

— ¡Sí! — era como si fuera un celular que acababa de ser cargado a la fuente eléctrica, ahora me sentía con toda la energía, y de no ser porque nuestro turno ya había acabado, hubiera ido volando de mesa en mesa. Era una felicidad que me llenaba todo el cuerpo y un cosquilleo en mis mejillas que no me estaba gustando, pero tampoco me disgustaba del todo... ¿Sería posible?

Me despedí de ella y me dirigí a mi casa, ya quería que el día siguiente llegara.

— Te ves muy feliz— me dijo Kotori mientras hacíamos la cena.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, es como si la antigua Honoka hubiera regresado.

— ¿Antigua?

— Antes sonreías mucho, ni bien llegabas del trabajo te ponías a hablar de lo genial que era y de lo tirana pero buena persona que es Umi.

— ¿En serio?

— Y hoy ha pasado de nuevo, me alegra que vuelvas a ser la misma.

— Gracias…— no sabía qué decir ante eso.

— Mañana saldré con Eli, ¿tú qué harás?

— Iré a casa de Umi a pasar el rato.

— Parece que tendremos un fin de semana relajado.

— Por favor— dije mientras recargaba mi barbilla en la mesa.

— Ja, ja— Kotori sonrió —, bueno, ¿cenamos? Me muero de hambre.

— Claro, hoy hice mi especialidad.

* * *

 ** _— ¡Maki!_**

 ** _— ¿Sabes qué hora es? Hoy tenemos el día libre, hasta donde recuerdo._**

 ** _— Me siento mal, creo que voy a morir, estudias medicina, dime, ¿qué hago?_**

 ** _— ¿Qué ocurre?_**

 ** _— Mi estómago duele, pero no es un dolor que duela, es más algo que hace que quiera saltar por todas partes, es como asdgfghjklñ._**

 ** _— ¿Eh?_**

 ** _— ¿Qué es?_**

 ** _— Lo que me dices no me suena a nada._**

 ** _— ¡Maki! —_** me quejé mientras alargaba la última letra.

 ** _— Ya, ya, tranquila, ¿no sientes retortijones?_**

 ** _— No, solo es esa sensación que me da no sé qué._**

 ** _— ¿Algún evento que tengas que atender?_**

 ** _— Ninguno._**

 ** _— ¿Te avisaron algo nuevo?_**

 ** _— No._**

 ** _— Entonces no sé qué tengas._**

 ** _— Jum, a este paso no podré ir a casa de Umi._**

 ** _— ¿Irás a casa de Umi?_**

 ** _— Sí, quedamos hoy._**

 ** _— Supongo que estás nerviosa entonces._**

 ** _— ¿Nerviosa, por qué?_**

 ** _— No lo sé, dímelo tú, ah, espera, tengo otra llamada… ¿Umi?_**

 ** _— ¿Te está llamando Umi?_**

 ** _— Seguro eso sí es importante, en un rato te devuelvo la llamada._**

 ** _— ¡Qué mala!_**

 ** _— Toma algo por lo mientras, agua, té, lo que sea._**

La llamada se cortó. Hice un mohín, ¡Maki era una idiota!

Ya había sentido nervios antes, no era la primera vez que me pasaba, pero esta vez recorría todo mi cuerpo y no me permitía estar en paz.

— Bueno, creo que tengo que alistarme de cualquier manera— otro problema… ¡No tenía nada que ponerme! Aunque Umi siempre que salimos me dice que no importa lo que me ponga, pero no puedo simplemente tomar lo primero que salga del clóset, ¿o sí? — Eh…— estiré mi mano y saqué algunas prendas al azar: un vestido, un overol de mezclilla de tirantes, y una blusa blanca.

Después de todo sí podía ponerme lo primero que salió de mi clóset.

Entré a ducharme, escuché mi celular sonar, así que extendí mi mano al móvil y contesté la llamada.

 ** _— ¿Hola?_**

 ** _— No era importante, olvídalo._**

 ** _— Podría haber muerto._**

 ** _— Te dije que solo son nervios._**

 ** _— ¿Nervios de qué?_**

 ** _— Bueno, es la primera vez que tienes una cita con Umi, ¿o no?_**

 ** _— ¿Es una cita?_**

 ** _— Parece que sí, ella también está hecha un caos._**

 ** _— ¿Umi y caos? Dudo mucho que esas palabras puedan ser usadas en una sola frase._**

 ** _— Sinceramente ya esperaba que esto pasara, pero no pensé que tardaran cinco años._**

 ** _— ¡Cielos! Todos me dicen "era cuestión de tiempo", "parece que eran novias", ¿qué ven los demás que yo no?_**

 ** _— Generalmente todo._**

 ** _— Mala._**

 ** _— Yo siempre he sabido que terminarían juntas tarde o temprano, incluso si te pones a pensar, Erena se parecía un poco a Umi._**

 ** _— Pero Erena no era Umi._**

 ** _— Pero te decía cosas bonitas y caíste completamente a sus pies—_** eso no lo había considerado. En un principio pensaba en ella como un príncipe, alguien a quien solo podía admirar de lejos… Alguien como Umi cuando la conocí… Solo que Umi jamás me diría todo lo que Erena me decía.

 ** _— ¿Qué se supone que hice entonces? —_** me pregunté mientras dejaba que el agua escurriera por mi cuerpo.

 ** _— Creo que simplemente te tocó enamorarte de la persona incorrecta._**

 ** _— No entiendo nada de esto._**

 ** _— Ni yo._**

 ** _— Creo que será mejor que me apresure, esté enamorada de Umi o no, o vaya a pasar algo o no pase nada, simplemente quiero pasar un rato agradable con ella._**

 ** _— Eso suena muy maduro, me sorprendes._**

 ** _— ¡Maki!_**

 ** _— Tienes mi apoyo._**

 ** _— G-Gracias._**

 ** _— Suerte._**

Y con esto dicho, cortó la llamada.

Mi mente seguía en un limbo del que parecía que nunca saldría, podía entender algunas de las razones… Incluso pensé en Umi mientras tenía intimidad con Erena…

Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, Umi me mataría.

… ¿Siempre la he mencionado tanto?

Terminé de ducharme y me dirigí a mi habitación, después de secar mi cabello comencé a vestirme, me miré en el espejo; quizá me veía un poco infantil, ¿estaría bien? Los overoles de tirantes siempre han sido lo mío. Tomé mi celular, mis llaves y tomé un poco de dinero, al menos el suficiente para comprar algo de fruta para llevarle o alguna bebida.

Sake, podría ser.

* * *

Toqué el timbre de la casa de Umi, escuché pasos torpes y después miré cómo avanzaba por el jardín hasta la reja.

— Llegas temprano.

— B-Bueno, no quería que me regañaras si me retrasaba.

— Es un buen punto, entra.

— Con permiso.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado en casa de Umi, encontré algunas cajas y cuadros por aquí y por allá. ¿Iba a mudarse?

Recordaba que había muchas fotos de las dos por toda la casa, bueno, de nuestras amigas también. Guardaba con mucho cariño la fotografía de la primera vez que fuimos a acampar con nuestras amigas, ese día estaba estrellado y la fogata daba un aspecto misterioso al ambiente, ella tenía una copia de esa misma foto, pero al lado de su cama, o al menos eso recordaba.

— ¿Qué traes?

— Algunos chocolates y sake.

— Es muy temprano para beber.

— Aburrida.

— Los chocolates ya no existen, supongo.

— ¡Qué cruel! — saqué la caja y la extendí tímidamente a ella — L-Los traje para ti.

El rostro de Umi se puso rojo, no, rojo es poco, ¡escarlata!, ¿es posible? Bueno, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, pero afinó su garganta y miró a otro lado mientras los aceptaba.

— Gracias Honoka…

— No es nada— sonreí.

Comenzó la tarde, fuimos al supermercado para comprar ingredientes, haríamos sopa de puerro. No sabes lo bueno que es el puerro hasta que pruebas la sopa de Umi, es deliciosa. Después de algunas quejas también terminamos llevando algunos _muffins_ de chocolate y vainilla, pero esos serían para la cena.

— ¿En qué te ayudo? — pregunté.

— Lava el puerro, por favor, yo pondré el pollo a hervir.

— Umi hace todo de manera casera eh.

— S-Solo porque así sabe mejor.

— Eso es verdad— sonreí y tomé el puerro para comenzar a lavarlo. Miré de reojo a mi amiga moverse por la cocina, su mirada estaba completamente concentrada en cuántas hojas de laurel pondría o cuánta sal usaría. Parecía toda una madre preparando la comida, aunque sus movimientos eran fuertes y seguros, sus ojos estaban totalmente enfocados en lo que hacía, al menos hasta que sintió mi mirada y elevó la suya. En un impulsó volví mi vista al fregadero.

— ¿Todo bien, Honoka?

— Sí, no es nada— terminé de lavar el puerro y me volví hacia ella mientras sonreía.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es que me hace muy feliz estar contigo.

— ¿E-Eh?

— Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, lo extrañaba.

— N-No digas esas cosas tan de repente— susurró, pero la escuché perfectamente —. Yo también extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi cara se sentía caliente, ¿será posible que de verdad esté enamorada de Umi? Quisiera poder decir que sí o que no concretamente, pero hay algo que me hace asdhfdkjfl en el estómago y asdsfkdskfñld en el pecho. No sé si me explico. Sentía como si hubiera descubierto algo, y ahora solo quedaba dejarme llevar.

No sonaba tan mal.

Continuamos haciendo la comida, aunque al final Umi fue la que terminó haciendo todo. Tenía la cabeza puesta en otros lugares, así que no podía concentrarme en cocinar; dije que iría al baño, pero me desvié un poco por toda la casa de mi amiga. Había muchas fotografías que ya no estaban, quizá estaba haciendo espacio, terminé en su habitación, seguro no se molestaría si me recostaba un poco en su cama mientras la comida estaba lista.

Miré alrededor. Algo faltaba… La fotografía no estaba. Todo conectó en mi cabeza rápidamente, las fotos que faltaban eran retratos donde ella y yo salíamos juntas…

¿Por qué las quitó? Aunque parecía que las estaba volviendo a poner, pero, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Busqué por la habitación, el marco estaba en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche. Lo tomé entre mis manos mientras suspiraba, ¿de verdad me había equivocado tanto en algún momento como para que quisiera borrarme de sus recuerdos?

— ¿Honoka?

Escuché la voz de Umi detrás de mí, volteé a verla y levanté el marco con ambas manos.

— ¿Por qué has quitado todas nuestras fotografías juntas?

Abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla, suspiró con pesadez y se sentó en la cama.

— Fue una época difícil.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Quería alejarme un poco, solo es eso.

— ¿De mí?

— …Sí.

— Entonces… ¿por qué…?

— Honoka…

— ¿Por qué siquiera estás conmigo ahora? — dejé la fotografía en la cama.

— Lo he superado, por eso estaba volviendo a poner las fotografías, aunque son más de lo que recordaba.

— ¿Qué hice? — un nudo se hizo en mi garganta.

— Nada, no hiciste nada.

— Entonces… ¿por qué solo yo?

— Honoka no…

— Olvídalo— caminé hacia ella y pasé la puerta, dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

— ¡Honoka!

No respondí, salí de su casa mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. No podía creer que, de todas las personas, fuera precisamente Umi la que quería apartarme de su vida, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Esa época en que actuó extraña, en que no me miraba, el tiempo que se la pasaba metida en su oficina, cómo se tensaba cuando la abrazaba. Todo fue por mí, no quería verme, y yo fui una idiota al no darme cuenta, aún más idiota al no saber en qué me había equivocado tanto que hizo que mi mejor amiga se alejara de mí.

— Idiota, eres una idiota Honoka.

Me detuve cerca de una plaza, no podía correr más, de cualquier manera, no veía a Umi por ningún lado, no debía preocuparme.

Me llevé la mano a mi pecho, me sentía mal, me sentía destrozada, quería llorar y que desapareciera el mundo, no deseaba ver ni hablar con nadie. Había perdido a Umi, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, seguramente ahora volvía a ser mi amiga por compromiso, por todos los años que hemos compartido juntas, así es ella… Honorable.

Umi yo…

— ¿Honoka?

Levanté mi vista, y la vi… Parecía sorprendida.

— ¿Erena?

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Nada… No es nada— limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro.

 ** _"Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar, hoy me vienes a buscar"_**

— No es cierto, mira tu cara, está completamente roja.

— Por favor, quiero estar sola.

— Un mal día, eh— no respondí, simplemente miré al suelo, esperando a que se fuera, mi mente no daba para más —, ¿es muy grave?

— Supongo...— palmeó mi espalda y se quedó un momento sentada a mi lado, no decía nada, y yo tampoco planeaba hacerlo... Mi corazón estaba asimilando toda la nueva información que le llegaba, mientras que mi cabeza me decía que debía pararme e ir a buscarla. La respuesta que obtuve en ese momento fue bastante sencilla, pero poderosa como ninguna — Yo la amo...

— ¿Qué?

— Tengo... Tengo que encontrarla.

— ¡Honoka! — tomó mi muñeca, se veía desconcertada, yo estaba igual — ¿En serio pudiste olvidarme? … Sé que no terminamos de la mejor manera, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad y que no hay nadie más, por favor, escúchame.

— No quiero— me levanté y me dispuse a irme, debo buscarla. Ella me abrazó con fuerza, me recordaba a aquella vez en el centro comercial.

— Honoka, desde ese día… Cuando te perdí… Supe que realmente estaba enamorada de ti, que simplemente estaba encaprichada con Anju, pero antes de que pudiera entenderlo, te fuiste, no te culpo, fui una idiota, pero yo… Yo te amo Honoka, quiero estar a tu lado…

— Erena…

— Por favor, déjame volver a amarte, no volveré a mentirte nunca más, te hablo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

— … Lo siento.

— Honoka… Por favor…

— No puedo estar contigo, lo siento Erena.

— ¿Por qué? Si es por lo que pasó, no me importa ir poco a poco con tal de que tu corazón sea mío de nuevo.

— Lo siento.

— Pero…

— Mi corazón no puede ser tuyo, la verdad es que tampoco sé si es mío a estas alturas, solo sé que ahora me duele, me duele mucho, pero tú dejaste de ser la razón hace tiempo.

La razón…

La razón ahora era Umi. Quien siempre me hacía mirar al frente con optimismo era Umi, quien me apoyó a pesar de que fuera una tonta fue Umi, quien tomó mi mano y no la soltó hasta ahora era Umi… Siempre había sido Umi. Y ahora la razón de que mi corazón se encontrara tan afligido por haberla perdido, seguía siendo ella. ¿Esa tonta de la que hablaba era yo? Nunca me dio un nombre... Si mis sentimientos podrían ser mutuos, entonces…

— Honoka…

— Aprendí algunas cosas contigo… Ahora veo todo con más claridad, sobre todo en este momento, más que nunca.

 ** _"Pero es muy tarde ya,_** ** _me he enamorado de alguien más"_**

— ¿De verdad es imposible?, ¿No tengo ninguna oportunidad? — sus ojos me miraban, suplicantes, pero no podía ceder.

— No, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

— Amo a otra persona, es alguien que siempre he necesitado a mi lado, y que ahora anhelo más que cualquier otra cosa.

— Pero... Yo era esa persona...

— Hace un año y poco más lo eras aun, pero ella lleva toda la vida dándome su amor... y yo lo recibí sin saberlo... Necesitaba que me lastimaras para verlo, creo... Después de todo— sonreí, pero podía sentir las lágrimas de emoción en mi rostro —, soy muy tonta como para darme cuenta de muchas cosas...

— Honoka— bajó la mirada, las lágrimas también bajaban por sus ojos, pero estaba segura que no era por la misma razón que las mías. Mordió su labio y me miró, sonriendo —… Lo entiendo, pero yo siempre estaré aquí para ti... Te esper...— cubrí su boca.

— No digas cosas de las que podrás arrepentirte después, yo no regresaré, vive tu vida.

— Pero... No puedo.

— Puedes, y lo harás, estoy segura, eres muy fuerte.

— Lamento lo que hice...— pude notar el trabajo que le costaba hablar.

— Ya no pienses en ello, al contrario, piensa que ahora soy feliz, y que tú también lo serás, cuídate... Sigue adelante.

Asintió, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— Suerte Honoka— sonrió con dificultad.

— Adiós Erena...

 _"Adios, mi primer amor..."_

Comencé a correr, sentía que estaba dejando algo muy pesado atrás, mis pasos parecían no tener peso. Sonreí lo más que pude, ahora solo podía pensar en encontrar a mi amiga, no sabía si había salido detrás de mí, quizá sí, pero por si acaso, corrí en dirección a su casa.

Toqué, pero no me abrió. La puerta de la entrada estaba entre abierta, así que subí por la enredadera de la barda y aterricé en el jardín, ya me perdonaría por sus orquídeas, entré en la casa y comencé a buscarla, gritando su nombre y mirando en las habitaciones, pero no se encontraba ahí. La fotografía de ambas seguía en la cama y yo la tomé entre mis manos; ese día había sido uno de los mejores de mi vida, recordaba cómo a la mínima muestra de cariño, Umi se apartaba, ruborizada, era realmente lindo, pero pensamos que de verdad la incomodábamos, así que paramos de hacerle burlas por su timidez.

Siempre ha parecido una persona inalcanzable.

Escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y pasos pesados en las escaleras. Umi entró en la habitación y me miró, cambiando su semblante de uno deprimido a uno bastante sorprendido. Se talló los ojos, quizá para corroborar que de verdad estaba ahí, no pude hacer nada más que sonreír con torpeza.

— Bienvenida.

— ¿Honoka? Pero te vi con…

— Umi— avancé hacia ella, mirándola directo a los ojos —, ¿por qué querías alejarte de mí?

— Y-Yo…

— Quiero la verdad, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me lo digas.

— Honoka… Decirlo sería como matar nuestra amistad, una amistad que nos ha costado mantener por muchos años.

— Nuestra relación no es tan débil.

— Pero…

— Creo que merezco saber qué es lo que pasa, si es algo tan fuerte como para que mi mejor amiga se aparte de mí, quiero saber qué es.

Sus ojos ambarinos bajaron al suelo, parecía pensar en mi respuesta y en lo que ella diría, vi sus labios moverse un poco, las palabras morían en su garganta.

— Cuando te conocí… Pensé que eras una tonta…

— ¿Eh? — _¿flashbacks?_ , ¡Cielos! Pensé que eso solo pasaba en el anime.

— Pero cuando conviví más contigo, me di cuenta de tres cosas— levantó uno de sus dedos, y comenzó a enumerar —: la primera era que efectivamente, eras una tonta— sentí una flecha atravesarme el pecho, y vale, lo merecía, debía de ser idiota para no darme cuenta de algo que ya todos sabían —, la segunda, fue que tenías esa extraña suerte de que todo saliera justo como lo querías, el día que detuviste la lluvia gritándole al cielo, no me lo podía creer… Y la tercera… Fue que a pesar de que eras una ingenua, floja y tonta— desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones azules —… Eras linda…

— ¿L-Linda? — me sonroje, todo este tiempo Umi había pensado eso de mi.

— Brillabas como una estrella, y en eso te convertiste para mí, en una estrella brillante que alumbraba el camino de quienes se sintieran afligidos… Una hermosa estrella… Mi estrella…

— Umi…

— Pensé que estaría bien con admirarte desde lejos, a pesar de que siempre quise decirte palabras dulces… La pena me consumía, no sabía qué hacer, terminaba apreciando tu figura en la distancia o regañándote por ser demasiado torpe, aunque por dentro quisiera decirte que estabas siendo demasiado adorable… Pensé que siempre íbamos a ser tu y yo incluso si nunca me confesaba, pero— frunció los labios —… Cuando te vi entrar del brazo de Erena, y cuando te vi besarla… No supe qué sentir, simplemente me vine abajo, sabía que no podía decirte ni reclamarte nada, es más, como tu mejor amiga se suponía que debía apoyarte, pero no quería hacerlo— las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, y por alguna razón, también de las mías. No sabía que le estaba haciendo tanto daño —… Te deprimías, llorabas, pero cuando estabas conmigo volvías a brillar, era mi pequeña ventaja sobre ella, pero yo no podía hacer todo lo que ella hacía, ella ya te conocía más de lo que yo nunca podré hacerlo, ella ya había probado tus labios y era a ella a quien mirabas, siempre era a ella— llevó sus manos a su rostro—, y aunque me buscaras con la mirada después, yo simplemente no me podía quedar detrás del mostrador o detrás de la ventana mientras miraba como cada vez te alejabas más y más de mi… Y siempre pensaba… que quizá… si te hubiera dicho antes que estaba enamorada de ti, tal vez, posiblemente, yo podría ser esa persona a la que tú amabas… Pero no… no podía serlo…

— ¿Por qué no decirme? — mi corazón estaba latiendo sorpresivamente rápido, no esperaba que Umi fuera tan honesta.

— No quería arruinar nuestra amistad, porque cuando te vi con Erena lo supe, supe que jamás me verías como algo más.

— Pero eso no podías haberlo sabido simplemente mirando de lejos, podías haber hablado conmigo.

— ¿Y qué querías que te dijera? — me miró, parecía enojada — ¿Querías que te rogara que te fijaras en mí y la abandonaras?, ¡Sería ridículo! No quería ganar tu amor de esa manera, aun menos siendo tan cobarde, me enojaba, era doloroso, y aun así… No te diste cuenta... Nunca me miraste— se acercó a mí y golpeó ligeramente mi pecho —, no había forma de que pudiera decirte lo que sentía, tenía tanto miedo, y verte sonreír a su lado era tan insoportable, solo quería alejarme — sus pequeños golpes seguían. La abracé y ella tomó los tirantes de mi overol, aferrándose a mí.

— L-Lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso.

No contestó, siguió llorando, quizá todo lo que no había podido sacar durante el último año y meses estaba saliendo justo ahora, nunca pensé que podría ver ese rostro angustiado y triste.

— No te alejes ahora que lo sabes— susurró.

— No lo haré.

— Gracias— la abracé con fuerza. Sí, yo sabía que sentía lo mismo que ella, pero por ahora, solo me importaba estrecharla entre mis brazos hasta que se calmara, y un poco más después de ello.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, martes.

Umi había estado rara conmigo todo el fin de semana, con el lunes incluído, y cuando intentaba hablar con ella, salía corriendo, completamente sonrojada. Era algo lindo, pero necesitaba hablar seriamente con ella, no podíamos seguir jugando a las escondidas, no quería que siguiera de esa manera.

— ¡Umi! — la abracé.

— ¡Ho-Honoka! — se separó rápidamente de mi agarre. Podría jurar que, si su rostro seguía cambiando de color tanto, se iba a quedar permanente rojo.

— U-mi — canturree, acercándome de nuevo a ella, pero siguió caminando. Tarde o temprano iba a topar con pared, pero parece que se había olvidado de ella, así que solo seguí caminando hacia ella.

— ¿Q-Que ocurre?, ¡Regresa a trabajar!

— Ya terminé de limpiar las mesas, acomodar los vasos y platos y subir los bancos.

— Te diste prisa…— parecía sorprendida.

— Sí, es que quiero platicarte de algo.

— ¿N-No me lo puedes decir aquí?

— Bueno— miré alrededor, Chika, Hanamaru, Dia y Maki aún seguían en la cafetería —… Podría, pero estoy segura que morirás de pena.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Así que quisiera que fuera en privado.

— ¿Q-Qué es?

— Vayamos a tu oficina, si quieres.

— No me m-moveré de aquí.

— ¿Segura que quieres que lo diga en público?

— ¿Pues qué es lo que planeas?

— Ya te lo dije, es algo vergonzoso, al menos para ti.

— ¿Qué es, Honoka? — ahora se veía molesta.

— De acuerdo— suspiré y la miré a los ojos —. Te quiero, Umi.

— ¿Eh? — me miró confundida — Yo también te quiero.

— ¡¿En serio?! — me sorprendía que lo hubiera aceptado sin más.

— Sí, sabes que eres muy importante para mí, y a pesar de lo que dije el otro día, sabes que siempre te querré como amiga, no hace falta que quieras acercarte a mí tan insistentemente…— sus ojos parecían tristes.

— Creo que no me estás entendiendo.

— Me dijiste que me quieres, yo también te quiero.

— Yo te quiero como tú me quieres.

— ¿Eh? — ¿y yo soy la tonta, de verdad?

— Umi— me acerqué a ella y tomé sus mejillas — Yo— besé su nariz — te quiero— besé su mentón — de ésta manera— junté suavemente sus labios con los míos, su aroma suave y dulce me envolvió y cerré los ojos.

No duró mucho.

Ella me empujó y salió corriendo a su oficina.

— Eh… ¿Qué está pasando zura? — preguntó Hanamaru.

— Le dije a Umi que la quiero de manera romántica.

— Y la besaste— completó Dia.

— Bueno, sí.

— No creo que se haya enojado— añadió Chika, mientras dejaba su gorra de la cafetería en el gancho donde las poníamos al terminar nuestro turno.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó Maki.

— Bueno, no me iré de aquí hasta que pueda hablar con ella, no creo que pase la noche en su oficina.

— Puede ser bastante testaruda, así que… ¿te traigo un futón y sábanas Honoka _senpai_?

— Te acompaño Chika— dijo Maki, apoyando a mi _kouhai_.

— ¡Yo soy mayor que ustedes! Deberían tenerme algo de respeto.

— ¿Honoka _sama_? — mi amiga pelirroja ladeó la cabeza mientras fingía una inocencia que todas sabíamos que no tenía.

— Ugh, me dio escalofríos— respondí, mientras frotaba mis brazos.

— Todo va a salir bien zura— Hanamaru se acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro —, no creo que sea capaz de dejarte aquí toda la noche.

— Sí…— miré las ventanas de la oficina de Umi, parecía que no había encendido la luz.

Todas se fueron poco a poco, dejándome palabras de ánimo. Maki se quedó un momento conmigo, tomando café y conversando, pero cuando su novia la llamó, preocupada, tuvo que irse a casa; quisiera decir que era una gobernada, pero Nico era la persona más dulce del mundo una vez la conocías y te tomaba cariño, y si llegaba a ser tan atenta con nosotras, no me imaginaba cómo sería con Maki. Normal que ella quisiera estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

— No te desanimes, incluso si hoy no puedes hablar con ella, no significa que no tendrás otra oportunidad, si ella te ama y tú a ella, entonces lucha hasta el final.

— Sí, lo haré.

— ¿Cómo decías en preparatoria?

— ¡No! — alargué la "o" — ¡Detente!

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡ _Faito dayo_!

— ¡Ahh!, ¡Les dije que lo olvidaran hace años!

— Nunca lo olvidaremos— sonrió —. Nos vemos Honoka, suerte.

— Gracias.

Apoyé mis brazos en la mesa y recargué mi cabeza, no bajaría la guardia por nada del mundo.

* * *

— ¿Honoka?

— Eh…

— ¿Te dormiste? Son ya la una de la mañana, te vas a enfermar.

— ¡Umi! — la abracé.

— ¡Honoka!, ¡Déjalo ya!

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — su voz parecía extraña.

— Quiero que estés conmigo.

— Lo estoy, no es necesario que te mientas de esa manera.

— No estoy mintiendo.

— P-Pero…

— Umi— me separé de ella y la tomé de los hombros. La adolescencia había hecho lo suyo, yo era un poco más alta que Umi ahora, no lo había notado hasta ese momento, volví mi vista a sus ojos y no dejé escapar su mirada —… Te estoy hablando en serio, te quiero, te amo, me gustas, haces mi corazón latir, nunca dejo de pensar en ti y justo ahora, quiero, necesito besarte.

— Pero… ¿qué hay de Erena?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver?

— Vi cómo te abrazaba en el parque…

— Oh bueno— no había contado con eso —… Ella quería volver conmigo, pero no la acepté de vuelta.

— ¿Por qué? La amabas, ¿o no?

— Sentí muchas cosas por ella, no sé si llamarlo amor, quizá era porque me decía cosas que nunca pensé despertar o hacer sentir a alguien, me sentía bien, sentía que me necesitaban, quizá era amor, no lo sé— ni quería detenerme a pensarlo justo en ese momento —, pero ahora, sé que cualquier cosa que pude haber sentido por ella se esfumó hace mucho, y me permitió darme cuenta que, en mi corazón, hace mucho, había una pequeña semilla, que no había podido crecer hasta ahora.

— Honoka…

— Umi, eres la persona que quiero a mi lado, eres la persona que quiero, la persona que amo… ¿Soy la persona que amas aun? — la peliazulada me miraba como si no supiera qué responder, quizá, efectivamente, la había perdido antes de darme cuenta, y ahora que yo quería estar a su lado, ella ya no quería estar conmigo. Le pedía demasiado a su amor… Me había esperado por mucho tiempo mientras yo buscaba por otros lugares — Supongo que tardé mucho…— un nudo se apoderó de mi garganta.

— Sí.

— Vaya…— intenté sonreír. Era posible que así se hubiera sentido Erena.

— Idiota…

— ¿Eh?

— Tardaste mucho…— me abrazó, estaba llorando, y mis lágrimas también se desbordaron. ¿Qué significaba eso? Podría ser un adiós… Un adiós que dolía a pesar de ser tan tierno.

— ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigas al menos?

Ella se separó de mí y me miró, confundida. Sonrió.

— De verdad eres una tonta.

— ¿Por qué?

— No has cambiado nada— esta vez ella posó sus manos en mis mejillas y se acercó a mí. Hice lo mismo, parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta, pero no me importaba, quería disfrutar cada momento, cada segundo… Sentí el tacto de sus labios, era caliente, olía a fresas, era… era Umi, mi Umi, la chica que ahora me tenía locamente enamorada.

No nos movimos, nos concentramos en no romper ese contacto, queríamos sellar ese lazo que ahora estábamos creando. Abracé a Umi, pasando mis brazos por debajo de los suyos y pegándola más a mí, ella acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes para calmarme, o como un mimo cuando estaba deprimida. Las sensaciones en mi pecho eran inefables, pero si pudiera decirlo en una palabra: Encantada. Umi me tenía encantada.

 ** _"Yo no sabía que con sus besos iba a reemplazar los tuyos, lo aprendí de ti"_**

* * *

— ¡Amor!

— ¡Honoka! No puedes saltar así de la nada, podría haberte tirado la mezcla— amaba ver su rostro sonrojado — Y-Y te he pedido que no me llames así en el trabajo.

— ¿Por qué? Estamos solas— besé su hombro.

— Pero no es correcto— desvió la mirada.

— En el fondo te gusta, ¿verdad? — entrecerré los ojos. Ella sonrió ligeramente, pero se volvió a la mesa mientras retomaba su labor.

— Solo vuelve a trabajar.

— ¡P-Pero…!

Ella se volteó de nuevo y sonrió.

— De acuerdo, puedes tener la cuchara de la masa de las galletas.

— ¡Yei!

Me ofreció aquel preciado trofeo y besó mi nariz. Amaba cuando me cumplía mis pequeños caprichos, pero había veces en que…

— Pff… Estoy cansada— dijo Chika mientras se estiraba.

— Ve a descansar, gracias por tu trabajo— Umi le sonrió con orgullo. A veces parecía que la pequeña de cabello color mandarina era como nuestra hija, aunque eso hacía que mi novia envidiara los ojos rojos de Nico, pues si ella tuviera ojos rojizos, entonces prácticamente podríamos adoptar a Chika, nos ahorrábamos los pañales y berrinches de un niño de verdad, era práctico. Sí, es broma, pero definitivamente queríamos a todas las pequeñas que trabajaban con nosotras.

— Umi— tomé su brazo —, yo también estoy cansada— froté mi cara contra su hombro.

— Ve a trabajar.

— ¡Qué cruel!

A lo lejos vi a Chika enseñarme la lengua. Definitivamente no le dejaría herencia.

Los meses habían pasado tan rápido que apenas y podía detenerme a pensar en mis pasos, pero de algo estaba completamente segura. Estaba feliz. Umi era realmente dulce conmigo, aunque no había dejado de ser esa chica mandona y regañona que siempre había conocido, pero ahora había aprendido a enamorarme de nuevo cada día, incluso de su ceño fruncido, porque sabía que al final del día, ella me iba a premiar con un dulce beso. Había veces que deseaba ir más allá, pero siempre parábamos en cuanto mis manos se deslizaban bajo su blusa.

No podía evitarlo, era imposible para mí no querer tocarla, ser cercana a ella, compartir algo que solo ella y yo podíamos tener, pero siempre me contó de su inseguridad ante el tema, lo entendía, realmente conocía el sentimiento, pero a pesar de que podía entenderla, parecía que mi cuerpo se movía solo cuando estaba con ella. Afortunadamente lograba contenerme, quería demostrarle a Umi todo mi amor, y si un día me dejaba demostrárselo de ESA forma, entonces lo haría más que encantada. Ella lo sabía, y yo lo cumpliría.

— Hono…ka— su voz era como un hechizo que adormecía mis sentidos, simplemente no podía ignorar esa necesidad.

— L-Lo siento— acaricié su mejilla —, creo que no te dejé respirar.

— Ni bien llegamos, comenzaste a besarme de una manera tan… indecente…

— Je, je… Perdón, pero— besé su mejilla, se sentía caliente —… No puedo evitarlo, eres tan linda, te amo, te amo mucho.

— Yo te amo más.

— Umi…— volví a besarla, lentamente. Ella me guio a su habitación, de repente parecía que tropezaríamos con los escalones de las escaleras, pero afortunadamente teníamos la suficiente fuerza como para evitar la caída de la otra.

Sentía a Umi diferente, era intenso, atrapaba mi labio entre sus dientes, solo para después lamerlo y volver a reclamar mi lengua, mi cabeza se estaba calentando. En algún punto, Umi me sentó en la cama y se subió encima de mí.

— Ho-Honoka…

— ¿Mm?

— Tú… ¿Tienes experiencia en éstas cosas?

— ¿Éstas cosas?, ¿Los besos?

Ella me miró con una sonrisa, como esa que le das a un niño cuando no entiende lo que pasa.

— El— mordió su labio —… El sexo— lo último lo dijo demasiado bajo, pero había podido entenderlo perfectamente. Quizá me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida.

— No demasiada…

— Yo… No sé qué hacer… Quiero… quiero entregarme a ti, pero… ¿y si me equivoco?

— No deberías preocuparte por eso, te dije que yo esperaría.

— Pero yo ya no quiero esperar…— admitió, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡Por favor, no lo hagas más vergonzoso de lo que ya es!

— L-Lo siento— tragué saliva, pero mi garganta se sentía seca.

— Yo… quiero unirme a ti, Honoka.

— ¿E-Estás segura, Umi?

— Sí, lo estoy.

Cerré los ojos. Definitivamente no pensé que eso fuera a pasar ese día, pero no había marcha atrás, Umi me llamaba, y yo quería asistir a ese llamado, deseaba hacerlo.

— Dé-Déjame encargarme…

Mi novia me miró un momento a los ojos, finalmente besó mi nariz y sonrió.

— Estoy en tus manos.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y rocé sus labios, para finalmente presionarlos contra los míos. El beso comenzó lento, quería disfrutar de esa sensación de tener a Umi para mí y solo para mí. Deslicé mis manos suavemente por su cadera y metí mis manos dentro de su blusa, acariciando delicadamente su espalda. La escuché dar un respingo, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y se pegó más a mí, el calor estaba subiendo, lo sentía en sus mejillas, el tacto de su piel ardía, pero nuestra respiración seguía siendo tranquila, casi sincronizada.

— Umi, levanta los brazos, por favor.

— B-Bien— hizo lo que le pedí, y yo le quité la blusa, me tomé mi tiempo para hacerlo, quería admirarla. Su cabello cayó por sus hombros después de que la prenda fue removida, su piel era blanca, suave, olía ligeramente a vainilla, quizá por los panecillos que hicimos hoy. Fueron todo un éxito, mi novia era la mejor repostera del mundo, y eso que se suponía que yo había estudiado la carrera.

Besé sus mejillas y dirigí mis labios a su cuello, siguiendo el mismo juego de lentos y delicados besos repartidos hasta su clavícula. Volví a sus labios y esta vez, invité a su lengua a unirse a la mía en una tierna danza que más tarde, se convirtió en la expresión del deseo contenido de ambas. Cambié de lugares con Umi y la recosté en la cama, poniéndome arriba de ella. Separé sus piernas y las puse a mis costados. Pareció entender mis intenciones, así que levantó sus caderas para que pudiera quitarle el pantalón, lo admito, ponerme en esa posición no fue muy cómodo para quitarle la ropa. Ella rio al mirar que me costaba trabajo, así que me ayudó; su rostro hacía notar su vergüenza, pero también que estaba completamente decidida a ser mía… Y yo estaba decidida a ser suya.

— Eres hermosa Umi, en serio que eres preciosa.

— Honoka…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Q-Quiero— las palabras murieron en sus labios —… quiero… ¡No puedo!, ¡Esto es tan indecente! — cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

— Dime— tomé su mano y la besé con delicadeza. La miré con ternura, y ella apartó la mirada, solo para después regresarla. Sus ojos brillaban. Contorneó mi rostro con sus dedos y, casi como una súplica, me pidió…

— ¿Puedo desnudarte también?

Fue mi torno de sonrojarme. Umi era tan hermosa, su cuerpo parecía una obra de arte, y yo… Bueno, solía agacharme para tomar mis pequeñas llantitas y jugar a que mi pancita hablaba. Pero… No era momento para pensar en eso, nos estábamos entregando, no había excusa que poner y tampoco había lugar para inseguridades. Umi me amaba tal y como era, y yo a ella.

— Claro— sonreí.

Ella se sentó y esta vez, yo quedé sobre sus piernas. Era vergonzoso mirarla mientras quitaba con delicadeza mi blusa, parecía concentrada, pero esa expresión analítica se fue cuando estuve solo en sostén, en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron casi por completo. Siguió con su labor, parecía perdida, me comía con los ojos. Eso me hacía sentir bien, pero a la vez me apenaba un poco, pero después de todo, quizá es lo que siempre había querido de ella: Esa pasión, esa sinceridad, ese amor.

Las dos estábamos desnudas ahora, ya no ocultábamos nada, y a este punto, lo único que podía importarme era amarla, amar mucho a esa hermosa mujer que se encontraba encima de mí, besándome de una forma que hacía que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y comenzara a reaccionar. Al parecer yo no comenzaría con todo esa noche, Umi se había convertido en el cazador y yo era la presa que se entregaba voluntaria.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas chocaron cuando nos besamos, nos aferramos la una a la otra. Podía sentir lo rápido que iba el corazón de Umi, o quizá era el mío.

— Honoka… — suspiró, mientras mi mano masajeaba con escondida devoción uno de sus senos. Mis labios se encontraban en su cuello, dejando marcas visibles, no me contendría, no podía, y no quería hacerlo.

— Te amo mucho Umi— susurré en su oído, su cuerpo reaccionó cuando mordí ligeramente su oreja. Me dirigí de nuevo a sus labios, la besé sin previo aviso, quería que en ese beso sintiera esas llamas que quemaban dentro de mi corazón.

— Honoka— su voz parecía suplicante —, p-podrías… ehh…

— ¿Podría…?

— Quiero, quiero… quiero probarte, que lo hagamos juntas, p-por favor, ¿podrías ponerte encima de mí?

— Creo que no te entiendo Umi— besé su mejilla.

— Quiero… hacerte— mordió su labio —… Quiero hacerte sexo oral, y que tú lo hagas conmigo.

No pude evitar sorprenderme ante esa petición, ni siquiera yo podría haber pedido algo así, al menos no tan… con todas las palabras.

— C-Claro...

Definitivamente iba a conocer un lado de Umi del que no tenía ni idea.

 ** _"Ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme superaran lo que antes sentí"_**

* * *

— ¡Eres una pervertida, Umi! — dije mientras me levantaba de la cama, con bastante trabajo, debo agregar.

Mi novia se limitó a señalar las muchas marcas que tenía en el cuerpo mientras alzaba una ceja.

— Al menos yo no te marqué.

— No hubiera estado mal— inflé una de mis mejillas.

— ¿Segura? — sonrió con malicia.

Oh Dioses…

— ¿A-Amor?

— Creo que podríamos salir más tarde.

— ¿E-Eh? Espera… ¿Qué es eso…?, ¿Y por qué tiene forma de ESO?, … ¿Y por qué te lo estás poniendo…?

— Eli me lo regaló hace mucho, creo que es buen momento para usarlo…

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Umi!… ¿Q-Qué?... ¡Hyaa!

He creado un monstruo.

Aunque eso no me molesta.

* * *

— Espero que el año nuevo traiga muchas cosas geniales…

— ¿Por qué no dices más zura?

— No quiero…

— Dia sabe que va a llorar— se burló Chika.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Dia siempre lloraba cuando nos reuníamos con nuestras amigas a celebrar— se sumó Riko.

— ¡Ya paren!

El año nuevo había llegado por sexta vez desde que había comenzado a trabajar en la cafetería de Umi, y por cuarta vez desde que había comenzado a salir con ella.

Todas nos encontrábamos celebrando, más que el año nuevo, el hecho de que tendríamos dos bodas aproximándose, la de Maki y Nico, junto a la de Dia y Hanamaru. Eran noticias geniales, aunque Hanamaru y Nico habían tenido un enfrentamiento por quién se casaría primero, ya que obviamente todas deseábamos festejar en grande tales sucesos. Al final la boda de nuestras pequeñas _kouhais_ sería la que se llevaría a cabo primero, y la de nuestra amiga con su novia sería en septiembre.

Decidimos salir a pasear, o más bien, todas decidieron salir a pasear, cuando salí del tocador, ya no había nadie más que Umi en la cafetería.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Las chicas fueron a pasear, regresarán en algún momento.

— ¿Olvidaron algo?

— No realmente.

— Um— algo me parecía sospechoso.

— Honoka.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Umi se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a mí. Cuando estuvo cerca, me abrazó con fuerza.

— Te amo mucho.

— Te amo mucho, mucho— la abracé. Sus abrazos siempre eran tan tiernos que después me costaba tener que separarme de ella.

— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

— Y tú a mí— besé sus mejillas, estaba extrañamente cursi, quizá era el año nuevo.

— Y por eso… Quiero que estemos juntas para siempre.

— Lo estaremos— besé sus labios suavemente.

— En todas las formas.

— ¿Eh?

Mi sorpresa fue infinita cuando la vi arrodillarse frente a mí, mientras me mostraba un anillo dorado que sostenía con su pulgar e índice.

— Honoka, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Sería un honor para mí el que… ¡Ahh! — no la dejé terminar, la abracé y caímos juntas al suelo.

— ¡¿Siquiera hace falta que me preguntes?!, ¡Claro que quiero!

— Honoka…

— Te amo Umi, te amo mucho, ¡con todo mi corazón!

— Yo también te amo Honoka, con todo lo que soy.

Nos besamos, seguíamos tumbadas en el piso, pero no nos importaba. Nos separamos después de unos minutos, pero sin alejar mucho nuestros rostros. Sin darme cuenta, el llanto se había apoderado de mí, y algunas pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de Umi, bajando poco a poco. Puso el anillo en mi dedo y yo lo miré con ilusión.

Me iba a casar… ¡Me iba a casar con Umi!

Tantas cosas habían pasado para que pudiéramos estar juntas; lloramos, nos enojamos, quisimos huir, nos peleamos y nos perdonamos, nunca sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero al final, no me arrepentía de ninguno de mis pasos, ni de las personas que me habían dejado experiencias amargas, porque todos ellos, me habían llevado a estar frente a esta maravillosa chica: Umi, la persona que amo y amaré por siempre.

 ** _"Tampoco sabía que podía amarla tanto, después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño._**

 ** _Descubrí que sí._**

 ** _Y todo lo aprendí de ti"_**

* * *

— ¡Dijo que sí zura!

— ¡Shh! Umi nos pidió que las dejáramos solas un momento— callé a Hanamaru. Miré a Dia, estaba llorando.

— ¡Bien hecho Honoka _senpai_!

— Creo que voy a llorar con Dia— Riko se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— ¡Que no estoy llorando!

— Los pingüinos no lloran— rio la chica mandarina.

— Chika, voy a ponerte un tomate en la boca.

— Me callo.

Suspiré y miré por la ventana a mis amigas, celebrando entre besos y abrazos.

 _"Al fin",_ pensé. Abracé a Nico, ella también tenía algunas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos rojizos.

— Ahora vayamos por algo, antes de que Umi nos descubra y nos mate— tomé de la mano a Nico y comenzamos a caminar a algún local de la plaza.


End file.
